


Will You Still Love Me, When I'm A Monster?

by breatheforher



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, But also lots of fluff and cute moments, Death, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Family is the one we choose, Feels, Fluff and Mush, Maybe some smut (I warn you that I probably can't write it though), so maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breatheforher/pseuds/breatheforher
Summary: Nicole is on a roadtrip, and passes through Purgatory, where she strikes up a friendship with Waverly. Will the brunette be enough to get her to stay.No revenants, no curse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... Another one? Really? Haha. I'm a sucker for punishment I guess. And also there's an idea that I've had in my head, more like a conversation between Nicole and Waverly that I've imagined and it doesn't quite work into my other fic, so I thought I'd just go ahead and write a whole new one haha. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

**__CHAPTER ONE **

 

Nicole Haught believed in monsters. 

Not the kind with scaly skin or sharp teeth, or eyes that burned into your flesh. But the kind that lived down the street, and shopped in the local stores. The kind that sat next to you on the bus and tried to make friendly conversation.

The human kind.

And weren’t they the worst kind?

The kind that blended into society and made you trust them. The kind that deceived and betrayed you.  
In her line of work, Nicole had seen some of most horrific things that humans could do to one another. She’d seen the worst parts of the human psyche, and it had taken its toll.

At first, the crimes she’d investigated, the people she tracked down, scared her. She’d always wanted to be a cop, but no amount of training could truly prepare you for what you’d see in the field.

No amount of training could prepare you for what a body that’s been left undiscovered for days smells like. Or for having to tell a child that they’d now have to live with a relative, or worse, strangers, because their parents were killed. Or having to keep your own emotions in check when you told a grieving family that although you’d found their child, she wouldn’t be coming home.

Sometimes you’re faced with situations that weren’t in any of your text books or training videos.  
Sometimes you’ll see their faces while you sleep. Sometimes you’ll hear them calling for you, even though you didn’t know them while they were alive. You’ll hear them scream as their death plays out like a horror movie inside your head.

Now, she was numb. Her stomach no longer churned at the smell of rotting flesh. The faces of the men she hunted no longer haunted her dreams.

That was, at least, until the monsters became someone she knew. Someone she trusted. Someone she loved. 

She’d been married once. She’d had a child. She’d had a beautiful home and a job protecting the people in her town. She’d been happy.

Now, all she had was packed in her car. Her home and her family were gone. Life as she knew it was gone.

“Mama?” She looked over at the passenger seat to the small child who smiled sleepily at her.

“Yeah, monkey?” She placed her hand onto her sons leg, before turning her attention back to the road.

“I’m hungry.” The small boy moved in the seat.

“OK, we’ll stop in the next town and have something to eat.”

“OK, mama.”

Nicole hadn’t realised how late it was. She’d been watching the road, but hadn’t noticed the sky darken.

“What do you feel like?”

“Chips”

“Of course.” She laughed. “Looks like we’re here, monkey.”

She returned her hand to the steering wheel as she passed a sign that read “Now entering Purgatory”.

\+ + + + + + +

“Shorty’s saloon, aye?” Nicole eyed the sign. She quickly scanned the main street of the town, for the third time to see if somewhere a little more savoury sounding was open.

Nothing.

“Oh! Guns!” An excited squeal rang from her son.

“Can we eat here please, mama?”

“OK.” Nicole chuckled, and led the small child to the door.

Once inside, she let go of the breath that she’d been holding. The place was deserted, except for the woman behind the bar.

Nicole walked up to the bar, holding the tiny hand of her boy. The woman had her back to them and was busy stacking glasses behind the bar. She was singing along to the song that was playing in the bar and swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music. Nicole didn’t know the song, but it was slowly becoming her favourite song. Her eyes slowly drifted down...

“Mama, does this place have chips?” Both women jumped at the sound of the little voice.

The brunette behind the bar spun around with a squeal, her hand over her heart and Nicole felt her mouth go dry. She was beautiful.

“Uh,” Nicole looked down at the boy. “I’m sure they do.”

When she lifted her gaze, the brunette was now standing directly in front of her.

“Hello there!” The woman leant forward onto the bar and smiled at the boy, who tucked his face in behind Nicole’s leg.

“Sorry if we scared you.” Nicole chuckled softly, bring her hand to rest on her sons head.

“It’s totally ok. I just wasn’t expecting anyone at this time.”

“Are you shutting?” Nicole glanced at her watch. “I didn’t realise-“

“Definitely not.” The girl placed her hand over the watch on Nicole’s wrist. “We’ve got some chips to make.”

“Yeah!”

“Thank you. I’m Nicole by the way.” Nicole stretched out her hand, smiling.

The girl returned her smile, and accepted her hand. Time seemed to stand still and all Nicole could focus on was how soft the other girls hand was in her own and the soft hazel eyes starring back at her.

“Waverly.”

 _Waverly_.

“Mama.” And like that, the moment was gone. Nicole pulled her hand from Waverly’s and looked down at the boy.

“And this is Griffin.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Griffin.” Waverly stretched her hand over the bar to shake the hand he held out for her.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“Why don't you guys pick a table and I’ll get you some food?” Waverly smiled and stepped away from the counter. “Oh, Griffin?”

“Yeah?”

“Gravy or sauce on your chips?”

The boys eyes went wide at the question. He looked around for a moment, thinking really seriously on it.

“Gravy.”

“Good choice.”

“He can just have sauce. You don’t need to dirty another pan.” Nicole said, not wanting to cause a fuss.

“Nonsense.” Waverly winked at Griffin before turning and disappearing behind a door.

“So, where do you want to sit?” Nicole asked. The place was deserted, so they had their pick of any table they wanted. Griffin picked a table right in the middle of the room.

“Mama?”

“Yeah, monkey?”

“Are we gonna stay here?”

“Here?” Nicole looked around the room. “There aren’t any beds here for us to sleep.”

“No, silly.” Griffin laughed and a smile spread over Nicole’s face. She loved the sound of her sons laugh. It was so innocent and contagious. “I mean in this place.”

“I don’t know. What do you think?”

“I think you should stay.” Waverly said, suddenly appearing back in the room. She carried a tray with two bowls of chips and two cokes.

“Oh, you do?” Nicole asked, her brow arched in amusement.

“Definitely. There’s a fair in town at the moment. Huge hay maze and some rides. It’s a lot of fun.” She placed the bowls and glasses on the table.

“Oh, mama, can we please go?” Griffins face was completely lit up, and he was smiling from ear to ear. Nicole didn’t stand a chance.

“Of course, monkey. I couldn’t think of anything better.”

“Oh, I didn’t check. Is coke alright? Some people don’t like their kids having soda.” Waverly stammered, concern covering her face.

“It’s alright.” And like that the brunettes smile returned.

“I didn’t ask if you liked gravy or sauce so I put both on the side.” Waverly said, pointing to the plate in front of Nicole.

“You really didn’t-“ Waverly cut the redhead off with a tilt of her head and a raised eye brow. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” The two women smiled at each other for a moment, before Waverly turned and walked back to the bar, leaving Nicole and Griffin to their meals.

\+ + + + + + +

“So you kept the bar open to feed some strangers and now you’re going to the fair with them?”

“So? It’s called being nice, Wynonna.” Waverly poked her tongue out at the sister.

“It’s called being a sucker.” The older woman rolled her eyes.

“It wouldn’t kill you to try it sometime.”

“Being a sucker?” Wynonna arched her brow in amusement. “Well, actually-“

“Wynonna!” Waverly slapped the other woman’s arm.

“You’re so gross. I meant being nice. You could use some friends.”

“I have you.” She smiled, rubbing the place Waverly had smacked.

“I'm your sister. And while I love you, it’s not the same.”

“I have –“

“Doc and Dolls don’t count either. They’re family.”

The boys _were_ more like family than friends. They’d all grown up together. Wynonna, Doc and Dolls were a few years older than Waverly but they were all extremely close. The boys were there for the sisters when they had lost their parents. They’d moved into the family home with the girls and created a new family.

There was plenty of room at the Earp homestead, so the girls were happy for the company. There wasn’t a whole lot of work to do because it’d been so many years since the homestead had been used as a home for cattle or sheep, or crops. But it was nice to have the boys close.

Of course, for one reason in particular, it was lucky for the older three that they weren’t related.

“I wish you wouldn’t call them _that_.” Wynonna scrunched up her face at the way Waverly described the boys.

Waverly rolled her eyes, walking over to the window at the sound of a car pulling up the drive.

“Nicole is here.”

“She’s picking you up? You don’t even know her and you gave her our address?”

“Calm down, Wynonna. It’s not like she’s a murderer or anything.” 

“And how do you know that?” Waverly didn’t have an answer for that. She just felt that she could trust Nicole. “Are you sure this isn’t a date? It sounds like a date.”

“Oh, shush.” Waverly rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

“Be home by 10!” Wynonna called after her.

Waverly grabbed her things before heading for the door.

“Don’t wait up.” Waverly called back with a chuckle, opening the door. As she moved to step outside she almost collided with a tall redhead.

Nicole was standing on the porch, fist raised as if she was about to knock on the door.

“Hi.” Nicole’s smile took Waverly’s breath away.

It hadn’t quite occurred to her, until that moment, just how beautiful the woman was. She’d noticed small things the night before, but in that moment, Waverly was sure she’d never seen anyone so beautiful.

“Hi.” Waverly smiled back.

“I was going to knock.”

“I heard the car so I just thought... “

“Yeah, no. That makes sense. Are you ready to go?” Nicole motioned to the car.

Waverly could see a smiling Griffin peering out the window. 

“Definitely.”

“So I picked up a map from the front desk of the motel before coming out here, but it occurs to me that since you offered to be my guide this afternoon, that I’m not going to need it.” Nicole laughed as they walked back to the car.

When they reached Nicole’s car, Waverly smiled and waved at Griffin.

“Hey, Griffin.”

“Hi.” The small boy waved back.

As they drove to the fair, the two women chatted as if they’d known each other for years. And that’s how they’d both felt.

“I can see it!” Griffin exclaimed excitedly from the back seat.

“What should we do first, monkey?” Nicole asked, looking at her boy in the rear view mirror.

“Ummm.”

“There’s a ghost train. The maze is pretty good to do early because-“ Waverly suggested. 

“Ghost train!”

“Oh, I don’t know, monkey, it might be too scary.”

“Mama, I’m 6.” Griffin said matter-of-factly, as if that was all the evidence he needed to win his argument. "Please, mama! You’ll protect me from the ghosts with your gun!”

“You have a gun?” Waverly eyed the redhead. It didn’t scare her. Almost everyone living in Purgatory had a gun. She’d been raised in a house with a lawman for a father, so guns definitely didn’t scare her. But Nicole didn’t seem like the kind of woman to carry a gun. Although, as Wynonna had point out, Waverly didn't actually know what kind of woman Nicole was. 

“Mama is the police.” Griffin answered before Nicole could say anything.

“A police officer? Thats-“

“Scary? Dangerous for woman?”

“I was going to say noble. My father was a lawman. I have a lot of respect for anyone who can put their life on the line for other people.”

“Thank you.” Nicole sighed with a smile.

“You’ve coped a lot of slack for being a cop?”

“You could say that.” Waverly watched Nicole’s smile fade and decided not to push her. She felt a desire to know everything about the woman sitting beside her, but she didn’t want to push Nicole for information she wasn’t willing to share.

They pulled into the parking area and exited the car. Waverly put her black felt Stetson onto her head and draped her jacket over her arm. It was beautiful and warm, but Waverly knew better than to be unprepared. 

“Whoa.” Griffin said. The women turned to see what had caught Griffin’s attention. He was starring at Waverly. “Are you a cowboy?”

“She’s not a cowboy, monkey.” Nicole sighed and Waverly chuckled.

“Oh.” His face dropped.

“You know what? I’m pretty sure I am a cowgirl.” Waverly winked at Griffin and his smile returned. She smiled softly at Nicole before turning toward the fair. "So ghost train?” 

“Yup.”

The three of them walked in silence for a few minutes, with the occasional squeal from Griffin.

Once they reached the ghost train they stopped and Nicole knelt down to meet Griffin’s eyes.

“Are you sure you want to go on this?”

“Yeah!”

“OK.”

“I can hold your bag if you want. It’s only two people in the little cars.” Waverly smiled and held her hand out to takes Nicole’s bag.

She watched as Griffin’s leaned into Nicole and whispered something in her ear. A smile spread across Nicole’s face and she looked up to meet Waverly’s eyes.

“Are you sure?” Nicole asked, standing, once the little boy pulled away, he nodded. “It would seem that Griffin would like to go on the ride with you.”

Waverly looked from Nicole to Griffin and then back again.

“Really?” She grinned.

“Yup.”

“But your mama is a police officer.”

“Yeah, but you’re a cowgirl!” He beamed up at Waverly.

“So, I guess I’ll be holding your stuff.” Nicole chuckled.

“Only if that’s alright.” Waverly said, seeking confirmation as she handed her jacket and bag to Nicole.

“Of course it is.” Nicole nodded and smiled.

Waverly took a step toward the ghost train when she felt a hand slip into hers. She looked down and saw Griffin at her side, smiling up at her.

“Let’s do this.” He said. And they walked up the stairs together.

Nicole was sitting on a bench in front of the ghost train when Waverly and Griffin emerged.

He didn’t scare easily, but he was only six so Nicole was a little worried that the ride might be too much for him. Her concerns quickly disappeared when she saw his smiling face. He was still holding Waverly’s hand, but when he met Nicole’s gaze he ran to his mum.

“Mama!”

“Hey, monkey!” Griffin wrapped his arms around Nicole.

“It wasn’t scary at all.” He grinned.

“Really?”

“Nu-huh.” He shook his head.

“He was really brave. He protected me from the ghosts.” Waverly added, smiling.

“There weren’t really ghosts, mama.” Griffin laughed.  
Nicole stood and handed Waverly back her things, giving her a nod of gratitude.

“You were just really brave.” Waverly said, taking her Stetson off her head and placing it onto the boy. “So brave that you deserve the hat.”

“Really? Thank you!”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“It looks better on Griffin.” Waverly winked at the boy.

“OK. Well, I’ll pay you for it.” Nicole moved to open her bag when Waverly reach out and touched her hand.

“You’ll do no such thing. It’s just a hat, Nicole.” Waverly smiled. She brushed her finger against the back of Nicole’s hand briefly before pulling away.

“Now, I suggest we do the maze next because it gets harder to find your way out when it’s dark.”

Waverly led the way. 

Hours later, Nicole walked Waverly to her door, while Griffin slept in the back of the car, still wearing Waverly's hat. 

"Thank you for today." Nicole said. 

"It was my pleasure." Waverly smiled and faced the redhead. 

"And thank you for the hat." 

"It really does look better on him." Nicole chuckled. 

"He likes you. He's a good judge of character." 

"He's a sweet kid." 

Nicole looked and Waverly and Waverly looked at Nicole, and for a moment time stopped. Neither of them had felt a connection this quick before. It was almost as if they'd known each other in a previous life. 

"I should go." Nicole went to turn when Waverly placed a hand on her arm. 

The redhead looked down at Waverly hand before meeting the brunette's gaze. Waverly leant forward slowly and placed a soft kiss to Nicole's cheek. 

"Thank _you_ for today." She smiled before quickly walking inside. 

Nicole placed a hand to her cheek and smiled as she walked back to the car. 

 _I think I'm going to like it here_ , she thought to herself. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY Y'ALL.
> 
> I got nothing. No reason except life happened. But here is the second chapter. I hope y'all think its worth the wait... I am undecided at this point. But exciting things are coming! I enjoyed writing this chapter, despite my uncertainty... It's nice to write something a little lighter than Lost More Than I Found.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
** Chapter Two **

  
The room was small, but it didn’t bother Nicole. It was bigger than her car after all. She’d lost count of the amount of times they’d slept in the car. It made her angry that she’d let it get to the point where she’d slept in the car with her son. At least he was still tiny and there was room for him to get comfortable.

Nicole was 5’ 9” and her long legs made getting comfortable in tiny space rather difficult, if not impossible. Right now though, she was pretty damn comfortable. She was lying on one of the two single beds, legs fully stretched, looking up at the roof.

“Mama, are we going to see Waverly today?”

“I don’t know, monkey.” Nicole smiled at her son, who still wore the hat that Waverly had given him at the fair. “She’s probably busy.”

“Bummer.” Griffin pouted, and fell backward onto the bed.

“You like her hey?”

“Yeah, she’s awesome! She’s funny and she’s nice. Don’t you like her, mama?”

“I do, Monkey. But she might be busy with work or something.”

Nicole watched the small boy sulking on the bed and it pulled at her heart.

He’d experienced so much hurt and confusion in his short six years, more than most people experienced by the time they were sixty, but he still managed to find good in people. Although, Nicole imagined it would be difficult, if not impossible to find anything but good in Waverly.

“Can’t we just go and ask her if she wants to play with us?”

He was persistent, Nicole had to give him that. And those big brown eyes staring back at her... She was sure no one in the world had perfected the puppy dog eyes the way her son had.

“OK. Grab your-“ Nicole didn’t even finish her sentence and Griffin was up off the bed and pulling his coat on.

“Someone’s eager.” Nicole chuckled.

“Come on, mama!”

“I’m coming, monkey.” Nicole stood up and pulled on her own coat. “I wonder where we’ll find her.”

“Let’s try the place with the guns on the signs first!”

“OK.” Nicole tapped the front of the stetson that rested on Griffin’s head. “Let’s go.”

+++++++

“ _Open your eyes and inhale my words_...“

Waverly sat on a stool in the middle of the makeshift stage, hugging the guitar to her body.

“ _I see in your eyes a reflection of hurt_...“

Waverly lived for moments like these. There was nothing quite as thrilling as singing in front of a crowd in Shorty’s and having people cheer for her, but nothing compared to the moments she spent alone with her guitar.

“ _The book in your mind hasn’t come to an end_...”

Except she wasn’t alone. She’d been singing with her eyes closed and hadn’t heard the door to the saloon open and close.

“ _There’s always a page that hasn’t been read_..”

Nicole felt the hairs on her entire body stand up on end. She was sure she'd never seen anyone so beautiful in her whole life. She watched the way Waverly's mouth moved over every word, the way her fingers moved over the chords and suddenly she was picturing Waverly's mouth moving over her body and Waverly’s fingers -  

“She sings so pretty, mama.” Griffin voice snapped Nicole back from her thoughts.

“Shhhhh, monkey.” Nicole glanced down at him, placing a finger to her own mouth.

When she looked back up Waverly was looking at them, one hand resting on her knee, the other draped over the guitar.

“Do you always make a habit of going into places that aren’t open?”

“Uh, no, I just... I’m... Griffin wanted... Uh...”

“It’s ok, Nicole.” Waverly chuckled. “Breathe.”

Nicole nodded slowly, and tried to do just that.

“Hi, Waverly!” Griffin ran to the stage.

“Hi, Griffin.” She leaned over and placed the guitar against the wall. “You still look so good in that hat.”

He smiled big at the brunette and her heart melted.

“Do you want to come to the park with us?”

“Only if you’re free. If you’re busy, it’s totally ok.”

“Sounds like someone doesn’t mind if I don’t come with you guys.” Waverly put on her best fake pout as she looked at Griffin. “ What do you think I should do?”

“The park!” He squealed and Waverly giggled.

“The park it is.” 

“Yay!” Waverly giggled again as she watched Griffin punch his fist excitedly into the air.

She stood up and walked toward Nicole, who still looked quite flustered.

“You really don’t-“

“I don’t have to work until tonight, so I’d love to come to the park with you guys, Nicole. Unless you don’t want me to?”

“No! I mean, yes. Of course I want-“ Waverly grinned. “You’re teasing me.”

“Never.” Waverly chuckled and headed for the door. “Come on, Griffin, we have park to play in!”

Nicole watched as her son ran after Waverly, and she finally managed to take a deep full breath.

+++++++

 

“So... you sing.” Waverly nodded softly, her eyes fixed on Griffin, who was doing his best to get all the way up the slide. She chuckled slightly every time he slipped back down. “You have a beautiful voice.”

“Thank you.” Waverly ducked her slightly, blushing.  She was grateful that she’d spent the morning running around with Griffin and that there was already a pink tinge to her cheeks.

“Do you do it professionally or?”

“No. I’m not that good.”

“Yes you are.” The words fell from Nicole’s mouth before she’d even realised what she was saying. But she meant it.

Waverly smiled again, this time meeting Nicole’s eyes.

“Gus let’s me use the stage on my nights off. I was just practising this morning when you broke in.”

“I didn’t break in. The door was open. I would never-“ Nicole replied, suddenly very serious. Waverly grinned. “You’re teasing me again.”

“Definitely not. I don’t tease.” Waverly shook her head and returned her attention to Griffin. “He’s persistent.”

“Yeah, he is.” Nicole watches Griffin and smiles.

The boy is mere inches from reaching the top now, but he doesn’t give up. And he doesn’t appear to be getting frustrated with every failed attempt. He just giggles to himself as he slides back down, sighing slightly each time his knees reach the edge of the slide.

Griffin is kind and patient and loving, and despite everything he’s experienced, he’s a well rounded six year old. Nicole hopes that never changes. She knows he’ll grow up of course, but she hopes that his experiences don’t change him. That they don’t make him bitter or broken.

“So, are you staying in Purgatory long?”

“I haven’t decided yet. Long enough to hear you sing again for sure.” Nicole smiled.

Waverly knew she was blushing, she felt like her whole face was red. The colour in her cheeks only made Nicole’s smile grow.

“You’re quite the sweet talker, Nicole.”

“I have my moments.” Nicole looked back at the playground and Waverly giggled.

_Oh, I bet you do._

Hours passed and the conversation flowed so easily that it shocked Nicole. It felt like they had known each other for years, or in lives before. Nicole had never experienced anything like it in her life, and found herself wondering if Waverly felt the same.

“Oh, shit.” Waverly looked down at her watch, and then back up at Nicole. “I have to go.”

“Of course.” Nicole nodded softly. “Griffin, come say goodbye to Waverly.”

“You’re leaving?” Griffin whined as he ran over.

“I have to go to work.” Waverly pulled a face to match the boys pout. “But I had the best time playing with you.” She glanced up at Nicole, “Both of you.”

Nicole’s breath caught in her throat. Surely she was just being friendly. Or was she... Was Waverly flirting with her?

“Ditto.” Was all Nicole could manage.

“Maybe we could play again... Tomorrow?” Waverly looked back down at Griffin.

“Yeah! Can we, mama? Can we?”

“Sure, monkey.” 

“Yes!” He smiled big and turned and ran back to the swings. “See you tomorrow, Waverly!”

“See you tomorrow, Griffin.” Waverly smiled, again. She found that she couldn’t really help it when she was around Nicole and Griffin.

“You want to play with us again?” Nicole winced at her choice of words.

She began to internally berate herself when Waverly replied, “Of course I want to play with you again.”

Waverly smirked, and suddenly her words were the perfect words. Waverly stood up and looked down at Nicole.

“Friday night.”

“Friday night?” Nicole repeated, confused.

“I’ll be singing at Shorty’s.”

“Then I guess I’ll be staying until at least Friday.”

+++++++

 

The following day, Waverly took Nicole and Griffin to the lake that ran along the Homestead.

She’d hoped to take them ice-skating, but the lake hadn’t frozen over completely, despite the cold. So instead, she taught Griffin how to skim rocks across the surface of the water.

“That got so many bounces! I am the king of the rocks!” By “so many”, he meant three. But it was more than either Nicole or Waverly had managed so it was a fitting title for present company.

“It’s beautiful out here.” Nicole said, looking at their surroundings.

“Yeah, I love it out here. When it’s warmer I bring my guitar out and just sing until I forget the rest of the world exists.”

“That sounds really nice.” Nicole smiled.

She found herself wanting to know why Waverly needed to forget the world. Sure, it wasn’t perfect, and sometimes it was down right shitty, but something told Nicole that it was more personal than the entire world.

“It must’ve been something growing up here.”

“It was something alright.” There was a slight bitterness to her reply, but Nicole didn’t push.

She figured Waverly would tell her if and when she felt like it. After all, they didn’t really know each other.

Something was a pretty perfect word to describe what it was like to grow at the Earp Homestead. It kinda covered all the bases, good, bad, mediocre, without going into any detail. And Waverly certainly didn’t want to go into detail. She liked that Nicole didn’t know about her family, her past.

“So, have you always sang?”

“For as long as I can remember.”

“And do you want to be a singer when you grow up?” Nicole’s eyes went wide when she realised what she’d asked. “Uh... Not that you’re not grown up now, I just mean-“

Waverly giggled and Nicole was sure her face had never been so red.

“You’re adorable.”

Nicole ducked her head to hide her flushed cheeks, but it just caused Waverly to giggle louder. And suddenly it was possibly the cutest thing that Nicole had ever heard. She lifted her head and looked at Waverly. Her eyes were creased at the sides and the way her mouth curled up at lit up her whole face.

“I uh... “

“Have you’re moments, right?” Waverly winked at her before turning her attention to Griffin.

 _Winked_.

 _At her_.

That was definitely flirting right?

Nicole was still trying to work out exactly what was going on, when Waverly started walking toward Griffin.

“Waverly, this is so much fun!” He laughed, bending down to collect another rock.

“I’m glad you’re having fun.” Waverly bent down and picked up a rock of her own. She ran her thumb over the smooth surface. “I used to come out here when I was kid.”

“Who taught you how to do this?”

“I just kind of...taught myself.”

And she had. Waverly hadn’t really fit in with her family when she was growing up. Willa and Wynonna, both older than Waverly, were practically joined at the hip. They did everything together. Until Willa wasn’t around to do anything anymore. It still took a long time before Wynonna let Waverly in though.

“You’re super smart!” Waverly smiled at Griffin.

“Thank you!”

“My mama is really smart, too.”

“Oh she is?” Waverly grinned. 

Nicole slowly started to move toward them, but didn’t say anything.

“Yeah. She’s really smart.” Griffin threw his rock and it bounced across the lakes surface three times. “And she’s super brave!”

“Oh? Brave like you? Because you were really brave in the ghost house.”

“She’s more braver than me.”

“Oh yeah?”

Nicole watched on in silence, her chest slightly puffed out with pride.

“Yeah, she shot-“

“Uh, monkey!” Nicole moved so quickly that she almost fell over her own feet. "You’re... rocks... throwing”

Waverly raised an eyebrow and watched, amused, as Nicole tripped over her own feet as well as her words. She wasn’t sure how Nicole was a police officer when she was so beautifully unco-ordinated.

 _Beautiful_?

_Where had that come from?_

It was true. Waverly had eyes, so of course she knew it was true. She knew by looking at Nicole, that the redhead didn’t wear a lot of make-up, and the little she did was just to highlight her features.

“He doesn’t... “ Nicole lifted her head so she was looking at Waverly, her hands resting on Griffin’s shoulders.

She wasn’t sure what she was expecting to see on Waverly’s face, but what she was met with caused her breath to catch in her throat. Waverly was looking back at her, her features soft, a small smile on her lips.

There was something in the brunettes eyes... Nicole couldn’t quite put her finger on what the look in Waverly’s eyes was, but she was sure it mirrored the look in her own.

“Do you guys want to stay for dinner?” Waverly asked, never breaking eye contact from Nicole.

“Yes.” Nicole breathed.

Waverly held Nicole’s gaze and she moved and walked passed her.

“Come on, I’m starving.”

+++++++

  
Waverly was busy pulling ingredients out of the cupboard when she heard Wynonna truck pull up.

“Uh... “ She froze.

“Waves, sorry I'm late but Doc and I were-“ Wynonna looked from Griffin to Nicole to Waverly and back to Griffin. “Hello.”

“Wynonna, this is Nicole and her son Griffin. This is my sister Wynonna.”

“Its nice to meet you, Wynonna.” Nicole stretched out her hand to Wynonna, who shook it with a smile.

“Yeah, you, too.”

“Are you a cowgirl, too?”

“Too?” Wynonna noted the stetson on the boys head. “Oh, you’re a cowg-“

“Like me, Wynonna.”

“Oh, right!” Wynonna smiled sheepishly. “The hat definitely looks better on you.”

Griffin smiled when Wynonna winked at him.

“So, we’re just making some dinner, Wynonna. There’ll be plenty if you’re staying.”

Wynonna looked from Waverly to Nicole and back again, nodding slowly as she took in the room.

“Sure, sure, yeah. Hey, buddy, do you like motorbikes?” Wynonna looked down at Griffin.

“Yes! Do you have one?” Griffin was jumping up and down with exciting.

“I do. Do you wanna see?”

“Wynonna, I don’t think that’s the best idea.” Waverly sighed. Her sister wasn’t the...safest person in Purgatory.

“Oh, hush, Waverly. We're just gonna look.” She turned and looked at Nicole. “If that’s OK with you.”

“Mama, please? Please? Please? Can I plea-“

“OK, ok.” Nicole nodded with a forced smile. “Just be careful.”

“Yay!”

“That goes for you too, Wynonna!” Waverly called after them, before Turing her attention to Nicole. She’d noticed her uneasy smile and it pulled at her heart. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah.” Nicole sighed and smiled weakly.

Waverly could see that she was lying but she didn’t want to push. She did however, want to make it better.

“I've got dinner covered if you want to go watch.” Waverly said with a smile, her hand covering Nicole’s.

Nicole glanced down at their hands for a moment before looking back at Waverly, the hairs on her arm standing on end.

“Uh, I’m sure he’s fine with your sister.” She smiled.

Waverly brushed her thumb over the back of Nicole’s hand before pulling her hand away and returning to the ingredient hunt for dinner.

“There’s a window behind you with the perfect view of them if you want to watch him.” Waverly added, pouring some pasta into a pot of water.

Nicole smiled and looked out the window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Ghost by Jacob Lee.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Chapter Three**

 

Waverly and Nicole were sitting by the fire pit in the yard, light from the flames dancing across their skin.

“I don’t know if I’ve said it already, but it’s really beautiful here.”

The sun had set a few hours earlier, and Nicole had mentioned how beautiful the homestead was then. For the third time.

“You have.” Waverly chuckled. “But repeating it doesn’t make it less true.”

Waverly really wanted to tell Nicole that the scenery around them, while beautiful, paled in comparison to her. She could feel her breath catching every time the flames and shadows made different shapes on the redheads face. She knew that she’d never seen anyone so beautiful in her life, and she was sure she never would.

“Your sister has been great with Griffin.”

“Yeah, she’s got a way with kids. It wasn’t always like that though.”

“No?”

“No.” Waverly shook her head and sighed. “When we were growing up she was... different. She’s amazing now though. She’s my hero.”

Nicole sensed that for a moment the conversation was headed in a different direction. More than anything, Nicole felt like she needed to know Waverly. To know all her secrets and hopes and dreams. But, she knew from experience that some secrets housed monsters and she wasn’t ready to uncage hers, so how could she ask Waverly to?

She wasn’t even sure how long she was planning on staying in Purgatory, how long she could stay. The connection between the two women was already strong, she didn’t want to make promises to keep Waverly’s secrets when she knew she wasn’t going to be around.

“I should go and check on Griffin.” Nicole said as she started to rise.

She stopped when she felt a hand on her own. She looked from the hand to Waverly and back to her hand.

“I think he’s sleeping.” Waverly said.

Nicole wasn’t looking at her, but she knew Waverly was smiling. She lifted her head and felt her heart flutter.

There _it_ was.

“How could you possibly know that?”

Waverly pointed towards the porch, and Nicole followed with her eyes. Wynonna was sitting on the stairs, drink in hand. She nodded her head to them, and smiled, giving her best thumbs up with her free hand.

“She’d still be inside if he was awake.”

Nicole dropped back to the edge of her seat, her eyes returning to where Waverly’s hand still rested.

“Still, it’s late,” Nicole breathed, looking up at Waverly. “I should probably get him back to the hotel.”

“Or you could... Stay.”

“I could...”

“Stay. Yeah. I mean, Griffin is already asleep and you’d have to wake him up if you went back to the hotel and there’s plenty of space here. You’ll have your own bed.”

Nicole smiled and Waverly felt her breath catch at the sight of Nicole’s dimples.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Waverly’s voice was croaky and her eyes widened with embarrassment. 

“Okay.” Nicole shifted in her chair and looked back at the fire.

Waverly followed suit, her hand still on Nicole’s.

An hour or so passed and the fire started to die down. Waverly was sure that Wynonna was going to join them at some point, but she’d finished her drink on the stairs before heading back inside. She’d by lying if she said she was disappointed though. If Wynonna had joined them, she would’ve had to of let go of Nicole’s hand, and she definitely didn’t want to do that.

Waverly wasn’t entirely sure at what point, or who it was that laced their fingers together, but she’d smiled and breathed in deeply when it happened. Their hands fit perfectly together, almost like they were made for the other.

“Waverly?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you show me to my bed?”

“Can I... “ Waverly’s words got stuck in her throat, her heart suddenly pounding.

Did she hear Nicole right?

Had Nicole just asked her to take her to bed?

“Yeah, I’m beat and I don’t know which bed is for me.”

Can you show me to _my_ bed.

_Of course._

“Oh!” Waverly could feel how red her face was, flushed from embarrassment. “Yeah, of-of course.”

“What did you think I said?” Nicole asked, although the answer was written over the brunettes face.

“It doesn’t...” Waverly stood up, letting go of Nicole’s hand. “I don’t... Uh... Nothing. ”

Nicole looked down at her hand, missing the warmth of Waverly’s hand. She balled it into a soft fist as she stood up.

The redhead found herself both amused and completely captivated by Waverly’s babbling. Nicole wondered how far she could push, wanting to tease her so the babbling and flushed cheeks would continue. She was clearly embarrassed, and not recovering well though, so Nicole decided to be nice instead.

“After you.” Nicole held out her hand in the direction of the house, smiling at Waverly.

Waverly ducked her head and stepped by Nicole, putting the fire out completely before continuing on to the house.

Once inside, Waverly led Nicole to the spare room.

“Here you are.” Waverly smiled and pointed to the closed door.

“Thank you.” Nicole smiled back.

“Wynonna’s room is right there,” She pointed to the room directly across the hall. “If you need anything.”

Nicole took a small step closer to Waverly, “And where’s your room?”

Waverly swallowed, hard and shifted on the spot. “Uh, well, I... It’s...” She pointed to the roof and Nicole chuckled. “Up.”

“You’re adorable.” Nicole breathed.

Green eyes locked with brown eyes and Waverly felt the heat rise in her cheeks, only this time she wasn’t embarrassed. Nicole took another small step toward her and she felt like her heart was pounding so hard that it was going to bust out of her chest. The redhead leaned in slightly, and Waverly was sure that Nicole had looked down at her lips. Her breath caught at the thought of Nicole kissing her.

Waverly felt Nicole’s hand brush over her waist, her skin burning at the unexpected touch. She dropped her eyes to Nicole’s lips. They looked so perfect and they were so close. It really wouldn’t take much to...

“Waverly.”

“Hmm?. “ Waverly breathed.

_When did the door open?_

She was sure that Nicole was leaning in to kiss her, instead, she’d leaned in to reach the doorknob that was just behind the brunette.

“Sweet dreams.” Nicole smiled, slowly stepping through the door.

“Goodnight, Nicole.” Waverly smiled weakly, trying to hide her disappointment.

Nicole flashed those dimples one more time before closing the door.

Waverly stared at the closed door for a moment, sighing. Shaking off her disappointment, she headed for her own room. Nicole was just passing through, she’d be crazy to start anything with her.

Waverly wasn’t one for flings and one night stands, and she could tell that if something happened between her and Nicole she wouldn’t be able to let go. They’d only known each other for a few days and she was already sad at the idea of the redhead leaving.

After closing the door to her room, Waverly changed in her pyjamas. As she moved to climb into her bed, there was a soft knock at the door.

_Could it be..._

_Oh please let it be..._

“Nicole?” Waverly breathed, and the door slowly opened.

“Sorry, baby girl. It’s just me.”

“Hey.” Waverly smiled at her sister. “Is everything alright?”

“I could ask the same of you.” Wynonna said, stepping further into the room.

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be alright?” Waverly said, playing the edge of her silk pyjama top. “I’m fine.”

“Say it again and I might believe you.” Wynonna chuckled. “What’s going on? Did something happen between you and Miss Dimples? Did you guys fight?”

Waverly shook her head. “What would we fight about?”

“Did you kiss her?”

“No.”

“Did she kiss you?” This time Waverly’s response came in the form of a glare. “Oh. I stayed away because I thought- I mean, you’re into her right?”

“I don’t think she’s into me, Wynonna. And it doesn’t matter anyway because she’s only passing through and she’ll be leaving soon so it’d be silly to start something.”

“You’re silly. I’ve only spent an afternoon with you guys, and I can see how into she is. Looking at you with those puppy dog eyes. You looking at her with those bedroom eyes. It’s enough to make me puke, Waves.”

“Yeah? There were a few moments tonight where I thought... I don’t know. I just... I know it’s only been a few days but I like her, Wynonna.”

“I know, baby girl. And I think she likes you, too. But you need to be sure, and careful. She has a kid. It’s not... It makes things a little more complicated.”

“Yeah, I know.” Waverly sighed, sitting on her bed. “She thinks you were great with Griffin this afternoon by the way. And so do I. Thank you for that.”

“Anytime. He’s a great kid.” Wynonna smiled. “You could always ask her.”

“I could never... “

“Hmmm. You could always sing to her.” Wynonna pointed to the guitar that was leaning against the wall next to Waverly’s bed. “You said she’s coming to see you sing-“

“I could never be so brazen, Wynonna.”

“She doesn’t need to know the song is for her, doofus.” Rolling her eyes, Wynonna turned to leave, pausing to say goodnight.

“Sleep well, Wynonna.”

  
+++++++

  
Nicole woke up with an ache in one side.

Sharing the bed with a six year old who spent more time tossing and turning than actually sleeping was not on Nicole’s list of favourite things about being a mother. However, having her boy cuddle into her when the sun was calling them to wake up was.

On the nights when they’d actually slept in beds, Griffin had always ended up in Nicole’s bed by sunrise. More often than not she’d receive a kick or two to the side, which explained her ache this morning.

“Monkey, it’s time to wake up.” She said with a groan, refusing to open her eyes.

She stretched her long limbs across the bed. Across the empty bed.

“Griffin?” Nicole shot up, her eyes wide, heart pounding.

Once she realised where she was, fell back against the pillows. Surely Griffin would be out playing with Waverly or Wynonna. It worried Nicole that he was already so attached to the sisters, especially Waverly. It had been a while since they’d had some stability in their lives, and it made her heart hurt that she couldn’t give it to Griffin permanently.

Nicole pushed the blankets off and sat up. It was nice of Waverly to let them spend the night.

_Waverly_ , Nicole smiled.

She pushed herself up off the bed and headed toward the kitchen.

“-lonely at the hotel. Nicole seems to spend all her time with y-“

“Wynonna.”

“Just ask her.”

“Ask me what?”

“Shit!” Wynonna said, jumping in her chair.

Waverly squealed and Nicole thought it was one of the most adorable sounds she’d ever heard.

“Sorry.” Nicole chuckled, entering the kitchen, looking for Griffin.

“He’s watching some cartoons. I hope that’s alright.” Waverly smiled. “I was going to check but you seemed so peaceful sleeping.”

Waverly had watched her sleeping? Nicole felt her cheeks flush and she ducked her head briefly to hide the shy smile.

“Yeah, it’s ok. So, you wanted to ask me something?”

“Yeah, to wear a damn bell around your neck! Your ninja skills are creepy good.” Wynonna said, her hand on her chest.

“You have no idea.” Nicole winked.

“Stop being so dramatic, Wynonna.” Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister before turning her attention to Nicole.

_God, she was beautiful in the morning._

“So?”

“Right. Well, Wynonna suggested that you and Griffin come stay here... For however long you’re staying in Purgatory, yknow so you can save your money and there’s plenty of room and you can – “

“Breathe, baby girl.” Wynonna whispered, touching her hand to Waverly’s arm.

“You’re asking me to stay here?” Nicole asked shyly, looking at Waverly.

The brunette met her eyes but didn’t say anything.

“Yeah, I mean, you’re pretty cool.”

“And you don’t mind having Griffin around?” She asked to the sisters, but kept her eyes locked on Waverly.

“Oh, he’s definitely cooler than you, Nicole so... “ Wynonna looked between the two women, neither of which were paying any attention to her. “Yeah, I’m gonna go join someone who actually knows when I’m in the room.”

“Wynonna.” Waverly sighed, dropping her eyes from Nicole’s and resting them on her hands.

“It’s ok. You guys...talk.”

And then they were alone. Nicole moved into the kitchen and sat opposite Waverly.

“Wynonna thinks it’s a good idea.” Waverly whispered, her eyes still on her hands.

Nicole stared at her, wondering for a moment if she should leave it at that. But she couldn’t. She wanted to know how Waverly felt about her staying. She slid her hand across the top of the table until her fingers met Waverly’s.

“And you?” Nicole raised her hand slightly and rested it on Waverly’s.

The brunette jumped slightly at the contact, even though she knew it was coming. It felt like electricity was flowing through her from where Nicole’s hand was touching. She slowly lifted her eyes to meet Nicole’s. 

“M-me?”

Nicole nodded softly, “What do you think?”

“I-I think... “ Waverly dropped her eyes back to their hands as Nicole brushed her thumb across the back of her hand. Suddenly feeling a little more confident, she looked up, “I think I'd-"

“Mama!”

Nicole pulled her hand away as Griffin ran into the room.

“Monkey!” She wrapped her arms around the boy and pulled him onto her lap. “I missed your cuddles this morning.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to wake you.” He giggled as Nicole peppered kisses on his cheek. “Nonna said we can stay here, Mama.”

“Nonna? I bet she loves that.” Waverly chuckled, Nicole met her eyes and smiled.

“And what do you think about that, monkey?”

“I think we should stay forever!”

“Forever is a long time.” Nicole chuckled, but looking into Waverly’s eyes, she felt like forever wouldn’t be long enough.

“And I think you should let me go on the motorbike!”

“Oh really?” Nicole tickled Griffins sides and he squealed and rolled around in her arms.

Waverly watched on and felt her heart swell. She loved watching Nicole with Griffin, seeing how much they loved each other. In that moment, she was sure if was something she’d never tire of.

“Y-yeah!” He managed through giggles and squeals.

“We’ll see, monkey.”

“Waverly?”

“Yes, Griffin?” The brunette smiled softly at him.

“I know I want to ride Nonna’s motorbike, but I still want to throw rocks with you.” He smiled sweetly at her and in that moment she thought she would melt into a puddle on the floor.

“You do?”

“Of course! You’re my friend!”

Yep, she was a puddle on the floor.

  
+++++++

  
Waverly sat on the edge of her bed, guitar in her lap, notebook and pen on the mattress in front of her.

“Damnit.” She tore a sheet of paper from the book, scrunched it up and threw it across the room.

_You had to invite her to see you sing_ , she scolded herself.

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been nervous to sing in front of people. Purgatory was a small town, and it was always the same faces in the audience as she sand her songs. Nicole had heard her sing, on two occasions now, but this was different. This time she would know Nicole was there.

“Do I have to spell it out...” Waverly tapped the end of her pen over the words she’d just written. “Ugh!”

Sighing heavily, she repeated her earlier steps. Only this time, the paper didn’t land on the floor with the dozen or so other pieces, it hit Wynonna right in the forehead.

“Well, hello to you, too.” She chuckled.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you come in.”

“Writing a new song for a certain sexy redhead?” Wynonna winked.

“Maybe.” Waverly shrugged, knowing there was no point in denying it after the conversation they'd had the night before. 

“Where are they anyway?”

“They went to check out of the hotel. They’ll be back soon. So this is really the only time I have to write without Nicole-“

“Sexy redhead.” Waverly rolled her eyes at the interruption.

“Without Nicole being here, so if you didn’t actually want something...”

“Ok, ok.” Wynonna threw her hands up and stepped back. “I’m going.”

“Thank you.” Waverly turned her attention back to her notebook.

“Can I just make one suggestion?”

“Sure.” Waverly sighed.

“Well, if you’re gonna be like that.” Wynonna took a step toward the door with a dramatic huff.

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Wait, Wynonna. I’m sorry. Please tell me your suggestion.”

“That’s better. Just...don’t overthink it, baby girl. Just look at your girl-“

“She’s not my girl.”

“But you want her to be. And she’s coming to stay here so maybe she’ll stay in town longer. Whatever happens... Just look at her and sing whatever you feel.”

“Thanks, Wynonna.” Waverly smiled.

“Just keep it G-rated while everyone’s around.”

Wynonna ducked out of the room in time to dodge the pillow that Waverly threw at her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are hugely appreciated!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four is here y'all.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read and leave a comment or kudos. Y'all make my day.

** Chapter Four **

 

Friday night finally rolled around and Waverly was more nervous that she thought possible.

Just like every Friday, most of Purgatory was crammed into Shorty’s. Wynonna, Nicole and Griffin were sitting at a table almost right in the middle of the room, their chairs already angled to see the stage perfectly. Waverly watched them through the window in the kitchen door. Griffin was sitting on Nicole’s lap laughing at something Wynonna had said, Nicole’s arms around his waist, holding him close.

“Stage is out there, hunny.” Waverly squealed at the sound of Gus’ voice.

“Damnit, Gus! You scared me.” She said with a chuckle, her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

“You ok?”

Waverly knew she wasn’t asking about fright she’d just given the younger girl.

“Yeah, I’m just taking a minute.”

Gus peered through the window, “Looks like your new friend is here.”

“Oh? Is she? I- I haven’t noticed.”

“Bullshit!” Gus slapped Waverly’s arm lightly.

“Gus!” They both chuckled.

“Is that why you’re out here?”

“No.” She lied, ducking her head.

“Well, then, you better get out there.”

A second later Gus pushed Waverly through the door and into the crowd. And just like every Friday, people cheered. Waverly smiled but her eyes were locked on Nicole, who was looking around the room in awe and the people there cheering for Waverly.

The people of Purgatory stepped up for Waverly and Wynonna when their lives fell apart. Wynonna was older and closer to both their father and their sister Willa, and she struggled to find an outlet for her grief. She was thirteen the first time she was arrested.

Waverly was six the first time she’d stepped onto the stage. It was shortly after her father and sister had died and music was the only thing that helped, that soothed her. She hadn’t known how to talk about what she was feeling, how to put her grief into words when people asked her, but when she stepped onto the stage and held her guitar, Waverly could sing her own heart.

The same people who cheered for her when she was six, sat in the audience every Friday since.

Waverly moved through the crowd to the stage, the butterflies going crazy in her stomach. She took a deep breath and reached for her guitar before turning and facing everyone. She gave them a quick smile before taking a seat and pulling her guitar close. Closing her eyes, she ran her hand along the neck of her guitar, her fingers moving over the strings until they found their home. And that’s what this was for Waverly – home.

“ _Choosin' all my words carefully.._.” Waverly started to sing, but kept her eyes closed. “ _Tryin' to get a read when you stare at me_...”

Waverly may not have been ready to look at Nicole, but the redhead couldn’t look anywhere else.

“ _How did I get here? What did you say, dear? Talk to me.._.”

Nicole let her eyes wander over every inch of Waverly. The way her fingers moved over the strings, the way her lips moved around each word and she was suddenly breathless.

“' _Cause all I wanted to do was sit beside you... And now all I want you to do is make the first move._..”

Waverly’s heart was pounding in her chest. Singing about love and desire wasn’t a new thing for Waverly, so the towns people wouldn’t think anything of it, but knowing that this song was for Nicole and that she was sitting there watching her, made her more nervous than she’d ever been.

Nicole made her want to be brave and she needed Nicole to know the song was about her, so she opened her eyes, but she still couldn't bring herself to look at Nicole. Not yet. She let her eyes pass over everyone in the room. They were all smiling back at her and she found herself wondered if Nicole was smiling - smiling that smile that could stop the world from spinning, with those dimples that Waverly so badly wanted to touch. 

Nicole made Waverly want to be brave, but she wasn’t sure that the redhead actually felt anything back. After all, she didn't really know anything about her. Maybe she was just being friendly. Waverly needed to be sure, so she finally locked eyes with Nicole.

“ _Oh, I got you where I want you... And, God, I want you to make the first move_... “

A small smile spread across Nicole’s lips and Waverly felt goosebumps spread across her skin.

“ _Now it's gettin' late and I should go...I was too afraid to let you know... Then when you said, come with me, I stopped breathin_ '...”

Nicole’s grinned widened, her eyes locked with Waverly’s.

“' _Cause all I wanted to do was lay beside you... And now all I want you to do is make the first move.._.”

Nicole let her eyes roam over Waverly. She didn’t appear to be using a pic, so Nicole imagined the fingertips on both hands to be quite rough. It did nothing to put a stop to the images of Waverly’s fingers moving over her body, down to her-

“Mama, she sounds so pretty.” Griffin said, and it pulled Nicole from her thoughts.

“She really does, monkey.” She kissed his head and squeezed him tightly.

“ _Oh, I got you where I want you... And, God, I want you to make the first move_... “

Nicole breathed in deep, her eyes returning to Waverly’s. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and wondered if Griffin could feel it in the back of his head.

“ _Oh, I got you where I want you... And, God, I want you to make the first move_...”

She knew she shouldn’t be allowing herself to feel the way she was feeling. To say her life was complicated was an understatement and she knew should be distancing herself from Waverly, but looking into the brunettes eyes, distance was the last thing she wanted.

“’ _Cause all I wanted to do was lay beside you... And now all I want you to do is make the first move_...”

And it seemed like it wasn’t something Waverly wanted either.

“ _Oh, I got you where I want you... And, God, I want you to make the first move._..”

Waverly stilled her hand and everyone started cheering. She smiled at Nicole before finally tearing her eyes away to look around the room.

“Well, that was...”

Wynonna looked at Nicole, waiting for the end of her sentence but it never came. She chuckled.

“You should go talk to her.”

“I couldn’t.” Nicole said, turning her attention to Wynonna, before looking down at Griffin, who was starting to drift of to sleep. “This monkey needs to get to bed.”

“I’ll take him.” Wynonna offered.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“You didn’t ask. I offered.” Wynonna stood up. “We’re all going to end up at the same place anyway. We’ll just beat you. It’ll be like a race.”

"A race?" Nicole kinked her eyebrow and grinned. 

"I've been hanging out with your kid for two days. Everything is a race." Wynonna chuckled. "But I guess I could drive at a safer speed so I don't wake him."

“I don’t know.”

It wasn’t that Nicole didn’t trust Wynonna. It was that she’d learnt that sometime wolves wear sheeps clothing and for that reason trust can be misplaced. Personal experience made it hard for Nicole to let people in, especially when it came to Griffin. Having him play with Wynonna at the homestead was different – she could see them. He’d never been this far away from her and that feeling was unsettling.

Sensing her concern, Wynonna smiled softly at Nicole. “Or, I’ll just sit here with him, while you go talk to Waverly.”

“Yeah, okay.” Nicole sighed, kissing Griffin’s head.

Wynonna leant forward slightly and lifted Griffin from Nicole’s lap.

“I’m not sleepy.” He yawned.

Nicole stood up and kissed his cheek. “Shhh, monkey.”

“This is sweet and all, but your kid is heavy so I’m just gonna sit. Go do what you need to do.”

“Thank you.” Nicole smiled at Wynonna before walking toward Waverly.

The brunette was now standing next to the stage. There was a man leaning in close to her, smiling as he spoke to her. Waverly was smiling back. It was small, but the smile was definitely there.

Nicole paused, maybe she’d gotten it wrong, maybe the song wasn’t for her. She watched them speak for a moment, before lowering her gaze to the floor. Maybe she should just tell Wynonna that she was ready to leave. 

Nicole lifted her eyes to look at Waverly one more time before she planned to leave. But that plan quickly disappeared when Nicole saw Waverly looking back at her. The brunettes smile widened and she nodded her head slightly, motioning for Nicole to join her.

“I’m just saying, it’s a beautiful song, baby.”

Nicole flinched when she heard the man speak to Waverly with such familiarity.

“Champ.” Waverly warned.

“You could’ve just talked to me if you wanted me to-“

“It was just a song, Champ. It didn’t mean anything.”

 _It was just a song_.

 _It didn't mean anything_. 

Nicole’s stomach dropped.

“Hi.” Waverly smiled at Nicole, and despite the feeling in her stomach, Nicole couldn’t help but smile back.

“Hey.”

“Champ, why don’t you go get another drink.” Waverly said, her eyes still locked on Nicole’s. “I need to talk to Nicole.”

He mumbled something that neither of them heard, before walking on in a huff.

“So you have a-”

“Past?” Waverly cut her off with a grin. “Don’t we all?”

“Yeah.” Nicole nodded with a small smile. “It’s the worst.”

If only Waverly knew how much Nicole meant that. 

“Where’s Griffin?”

“He’s dozing off so Wynonna is watching him.”

“Oh? That’s sweet of her.”

“Yeah, it is.”

Waverly broke eye contact with Nicole for a brief moment to look around the crowded bar. She reached her hand out and grabbed Nicole’s hand, pulling her through the crowd. The brunette led her through the bar and up a set of stairs, not stopping until the reached the landing.

“Hi.” Waverly grinned, leaning back against the wall.

“You said that already.” Nicole chuckled.

“I know, I just...”

“Hi.” Nicole grinned and leaned her back against the other wall, so she was facing Waverly. “That was a really nice song.”

“Yeah? You liked it?” Waverly beamed, ducking her head slightly.

Nicole watched Waverly in silence for a long moment. She was standing in front of Nicole, shy and blushing, when she had just sung a song about wanting – oh.

Nicole smirked and took a step forward. She brought her hands up and rested them on the wall on either side of Waverly.

“I did.” She grinned.

Waverly slowly looked to either side of her, to Nicole’s hands, the hands she wanted to feel on her skin and her breath caught in her throat. She closed her eyes as she turned her face toward Nicole’s.

She slowly opened her eyes and was met with beautiful brown eyes staring back at her. They were so close, but not touching, not yet, and Waverly already felt like her body was on fire. Waverly dropped her eyes to Nicole’s lips. She could practically feel what it would be like to kiss her and have their tongues move together. Except it wasn’t feel of course, not really, but it was so much more than imagine.

“Hi.” Nicole breathed.

She knew what Waverly wanted. She knew the brunette was waiting for her to make the first move as she’d so eloquently sang, but she didn’t want to give in. Not yet.

“You said that already.” Waverly smirked and Nicole’s resolve disappeared.

Nicole leaned down, only slightly, and brushed her lips across Waverly’s. It was soft, barely there but Nicole felt it shoot through her entire body like electricity. She smiled against Waverly’s lips and moved her hands so they were cupping the brunettes face.

A needy whimper escaped Waverly’s lips when Nicole kissed her again, a little harder this time. Her arms wrapped around Nicole’s waist, pulling her closer. Kissing Nicole was so much better than she could’ve imagined. It was like every nerve, every muscle, every inch of her being was coming alive. It was like she’d never been kissed before, and she hadn’t, not really, not if this is what kissing was really like. No, kissing Nicole was like coming home.

Nicole slowly slid her hands down Waverly’s neck, over her shoulders and down her arms, until they rested on her hips, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She nipped at Waverly’s bottom lip and squeezed her hips. Waverly moaned and pushed her hips forward into Nicole’s, her hands sliding up into her red locks, igniting a fire between the redheads thighs.

“We should-“

“No talking.” Waverly pulled Nicole’s lips back to her, roughly.

Nicole groaned and deepened the kiss, dipping slightly to grab Waverly’s leg and hook it high around her waist. She rolled her hips into Waverly’s as she moved her mouth to place open-mouthed kissed on the brunettes neck.

“God.” Waverly breathed, tilting her head slightly.

“Its Nicole.” She grinned against her neck, nipping softly at the exposed flesh.

Nicole kissed her way along Waverly’s jaw, making her way back to the brunettes lips, but it had already been far too long since she’d kissed her, so Waverly turned her head and claimed Nicole’s lips with her own. Nicole groaned into Waverly’s mouth, rolling her hips again.

She could feel it building low in her, and she’d only kissed Waverly. But God did she want to do so much more.  Nicole wanted to take her time and explore Waverly’s body. She wanted to devour every inch while pulling every possible noise from the brunettes lips. 

But not here, not like this. She wanted better than against the wall, above a crowded bar for their first time.

“Waves, we need to slow down.” Nicole breathed, reluctantly pulling away.

“Yeah, you’re, um...you’re probably right.” Waverly agreed, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

“This was...”

_Amazing? Incredible? Hot? Awe inspiring? World changing? Pick a word!_

“Nice.”

_Nice? Wrong word._

“Nice?” Waverly kinked her eyebrow.

“No.”

“No? It wasn’t nice?”

Nicole could feel the panic rising, until she saw the smirk on Waverly’s face.

“You’re teasing me.” Nicole breathed a sigh of relief.

“Never.” Waverly stepped forward, smoothing her hands over Nicole’s shirt. “You’re adorable when you get all flustered.”

“Only then?” Nicole pouted softly.

“You have your moments.”

+++++++

  
They arrived back at the homestead an hour later.

Waverly angled her body in the passenger seat so that she could see Griffin asleep in the back. His neck was bent awkwardly and there was no possible way that he could’ve been comfortable, but the sight made Waverly’s heart melt.

“So, how is Wynonna getting home?”

“She’ll probably stay with Doc.”

“Doc?”

“Yeah, he’s... Kind of her boyfriend? I don’t know. They're... They're something.” Waverly chuckled softly. “His name is really John Henry, but he’s the town doctor so Doc just kinda stuck. He’s really great though. He’s good for Wynonna.”

Nicole pulled to a stop in front of the house and looked in the mirror.

“He can sleep anywhere.” She chuckled.

“He really can’t be comfortable.” Waverly grinned, turning to meet Nicole’s gaze.

“Probably not, but he... He never complains. Not with everything that’s...”

“Everything?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Nicole sighed.

“Hey,” Waverly stretched out her hand to touch Nicole’s thigh. “You can tell me anything, yknow? Anything. I won’t judge. I don’t even have to say anything. I can... I can just listen.”

Nicole looked back at Waverly and there was no doubt in her mind that Waverly believed what she was saying. But she didn’t know what Nicole had been through, what she’d done, and the redhead wasn’t willing to risk having Waverly look at her with pity or disgust or fear in her eyes.

Griffin shifted in the back seat.

“Maybe another time. I should get him to bed.” Nicole smiled softly, before getting out of the car.

Waverly watched on as Nicole opened the back door and smiled down at her boy. There was something breathtaking about the way Nicole looked at Griffin. All of her features softened, and there was a fierceness in her eyes that Waverly could only describe as pure love. It made Waverly’s heart ache in the best way.

Nicole leant forward and unbuckled Griffin, before scooping him into her arms. He stirred and wrapped his arms around Nicole’s neck, tucking his face into her. Nicole used her hip to close the car door and headed for the house.

Waverly smiled, before getting out of the car and moved quickly to catch up to Nicole. She stepped in front of the redhead and reached for the door.

“Here, let me.”

“Thank you.” Nicole said, stepping through the opened door.

“Don’t mention it.”

Waverly followed Nicole into the house, and stopped outside the guest bedroom, so she see Nicole placing Griffin on the bed.

“I’m not sleepy, Mama.” Griffin mumbled, stirring when Nicole put him onto the mattress.

“It’s bedtime, monkey.” She grinned, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

“Loves you, Mama.”

“Loves you, too, monkey.”

Nicole bent down and kissed Griffin on the head before walking back to where Waverly was standing. She pulled the door to, not closing it completely, and looked at the brunette with a smile.

“So-“ They both tried.

“You first.” Nicole grinned, ever the gentlewoman.

“I’m really glad you were there tonight. I had... Fun.”

“I had fun, too.” Nicole yawned.

“It's getting late, so I should go... ” Nicole grinned as Waverly said the same words she'd sung earlier in the evening. "...and let you sleep."

Waverly pushed up on her tiptoes and placed a soft, lingering kiss to Nicole’s cheek.

“Goodnight, Nicole.”

She turned and managed two steps before she felt a hand around her wrist, stopping her. She turned and faced Nicole, who was suddenly standing so close to her.

“I’m suddenly not so tired.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song First Move by Stacey.


	5. Chapter Five

** Chapter Five **

 

When Waverly woke, she was still in Nicole’s arms.

She couldn’t have been asleep for more than an hour or two because the room was still in complete darkness, except for a thin stripe of moonlight across Nicole’s face. And what a beautiful face it was. Even in the darkness.

Waverly lifted her hand slowly and moved stray strands of red hair from Nicole’s face. She touched her fingertips, ever so softly, to the woman’s cheek.

“You're so beautiful.” She whispered into the darkness.

Nicole moaned sleepily and turned her face into Waverly’s touch.

“Shae...”

Waverly pulled her hand away. Tucking it under her head she studied Nicole’s face. The redhead appeared to be asleep.

 _Shae_.

Waverly knew that even though she had a connection with her, Nicole had a past. A past she didn’t like to talk about. A past that Waverly knew very little about. She knew she had no right to feel hurt by Nicole saying another woman’s name. The redhead was asleep after all. And only hours earlier Waverly’s name was the one escaping her lips, while the brunette kissed and nipped at her pulse point.

_Shae._

Still, Waverly couldn’t help the ache it caused her to hear this other woman’s name. Whoever she was. She sighed and slowly rolled out of Nicole’s arms. The mattress groaned as she sat and then stood. She moved as quietly as she could out of her bedroom and into the bathroom.

Her eyes had well and truly adjusted to the darkness so she didn’t turn on the light. She moved to the sink and turned on the tap. She splashed some water on her face and turned the tap off. Looking at what she could see of her reflection, she sighed.

 _Shae_.

Nicole hadn’t mentioned anyone named Shae before, so maybe the name was meaningless. Then again, there was a lot Nicole hadn’t mentioned. And Shae obviously meant something to feature in the redheads subconscious. Maybe she was an ex. Maybe it was none of Waverly’s business because this was just a fling and Nicole would soon be gone.

Waverly shook her head and tried to push any thoughts of Shae from her mind. She needed to focus on the present. And at present, Nicole was lying in her bed. The thought made her smile. She turned and quietly made her way back to her bedroom.

Nicole was on her back, her face turned away, when Waverly reached the bed. Her arm was stretched out in the space Waverly had been moments earlier. The brunette smiled down at Nicole, taking in all her beauty.

She climbed onto the bed and rested her head on Nicole’s arm. Almost instantly, the redhead rolled onto her side, and pulled Waverly closer to her. Waverly draped an arm over Nicole’s waist and smiled softly when the redhead kissed her nose.

“You went away... “ Nicole whispered sleepily. “I thought you...might regret this.”

“No.” Waverly whispered back, her heart aching. “I just... bathroom.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Waverly assured her, pressing a soft kiss to Nicole’s cheek.

“So you don’t... “

“It’s not like we slept together, Nicole.” Waverly chuckled, but felt Nicole’s body tense around her own. “I mean, we slept together, but we didn’t....”

They hadn’t had sex. In fact, they were both still fully clothed. Waverly had led Nicole, by the hand, to her bedroom where they made out like two teenagers, kissing each other until they couldn’t breathe and then kissing some more.

“So, you’d regret it if we-“ Nicole didn’t sound sleepy anymore.

“What? No.” Waverly moved her hand to cup her face. “Nicole, I have no regrets. I promise.”

Nicole’s body instantly relaxed.

“OK.” Nicole sighed and turned against her hand, repeating her movements from earlier.

 _Shae_.

Waverly slowly moved her hand back to Nicole’s waist and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Nicole?”

“Hm?”

What right did she have to ask Nicole about her past? About Shae? There was a chance Nicole would refuse to answer, but there was also a chance that she would. And a chance that Waverly wouldn’t like whatever Nicole said.

But Waverly Earp dealt in facts. She loved her research and she wanted to know as much as possible before getting too attached to Nicole.

“Who is...” Waverly hesitated. “...who is Shae?”

The redhead stiffened. “Where did you hear that name?”

“From you. You were sleeping and I touched your face and... “

“And I said...” Nicole couldn’t bring herself to say the name now that she was awake.

“Yeah, and I was just wondering... I mean, I know I have no right to ask, I guess, but I was just wondering who she was and you don’t have to tell-“

“Waverly.”

“me, but I’m just curious because I feel like we have this connection and I just want to know everything about you good or-“

“Waverly.” Nicole tried again.

“bad and I know you’re just passing through so-“

Nicole swallowed the rest of Waverly’s words with a kiss, her hand moving to the back of Waverly’s head to bring her closer. It was still dark but Nicole found Waverly’s lips with ease. The brunette kissed back instantly, suddenly forgetting anything she was saying. Nicole seemed to have that effect on her.

“Sorry.” Nicole whispered, pulling away and resting her forehead against Waverly’s. “I just really needed you to stop talking.”

“You, uh... You never have to apologise for kissing me.” Waverly said, breathless.

“I’ll remember that.” Nicole stiffened slightly. “I want to tell you, but... “

“But?”

_But I’m worried you won’t understand._

_But I’m worried you’ll hate me._

_But I’m worried you’ll be scared of me._

“But... I’m worried it’ll change how you see me.”

“Oh, Nicole, that could never happen.”

Nicole wished that were true, but she already knew how Shae fit into her life and it made her think differently of herself, so why would Waverly be any different?

“Sh-She is my ex. She’s Griffin’s mother.” Nicole sighed.

“Oh, of course.” Because of course Nicole had had a child with – _Wait_.

Nicole, sensing Waverly’s confusion, continued. “Griffin is mine. I mean. I gave birth. There was a donor.”

“Right, of course.” Waverly chuckled at her own stupidity. Logic seems to have gone out the window after spending half the night being kissed senseless.

“We were married or...” Nicole’s voice drifted off.

“Nicole? Are you still married?”

“Well...”

“Oh my God. I’m the other woman!” Waverly attempted to roll away, but Nicole held on tighter.

“I assure you, Waverly Earp, you are the on-“ Nicole stopped herself. It was definitely too early to be feeling anything with such certainty, never mind saying it. “It isn’t like that. What we had was... She wasn’t... “

“Did she hurt you, Nicole?” Waverly whispered.

Nicole closed her eyes, holding back tears. She knew that Waverly couldn’t see her entire face, and perhaps she couldn’t see her eyes at all, but she didn’t want to cry in front of Waverly. 

_Oh God, had she hurt Griffin?_

“Nicole.” Waverly breathed, gently squeezing Nicole’s hip. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“She’s the skeleton in my closet, Waverly. She’s my baggage and my past. And I wish I could erase her completely but... “ Nicole sighed and shrugged softly. “I have Griffin because of her. I have no doubt that I would’ve been a mother with any path I chose, but Griffin is my world. Without her...  I wouldn’t have him.”

“Nicole, I...” Waverly didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know if there was anything she could say.

“It’s okay, Waverly.”

And in that moment it really was. But only in that moment, only in the moments where her and Griffin were away from Shae. And in the moments when they were with Waverly because Nicole had never felt so safe.

Waverly sensed that there was so much more to the story, that Shae was more than just an ex and the mother of Nicole’s child, but she wasn’t going to push. She had felt the change in Nicole when she was talking about Shae and knew that she’d already taken a big step.

She tucked her head under Nicole’s chin and tried to pull her closer, her hand bunched in Nicole’s shirt. She wanted to tell Nicole it really was okay. She wanted Nicole to know she was sorry for everything she’d been through, all she’d said and especially what she hadn’t said. Waverly wanted Nicole to know that she had her, for however long Nicole would let her. She hoped her embrace said everything she couldn’t find the words to say.

Waverly felt Nicole’s grip around her tighten.

+++++++

  
Nicole hummed as she moved around the kitchen.

She hadn’t slept nearly enough, but it was one of the best nights of sleep she’d had in a long while. The ghost of Waverly’s lips still danced across her own and down her neck.

“Here you go.” She smiled as she placed a plate with some toast on it in front of Griffin. “Not cut because-“

“Because I’m a big boy!” he cut her off with a giggle. “Thanks, Mama.”

Nicole sat on the chair beside him and took a sip of her coffee, while Griffin took a bite of his toast, resulting in a chocolate smile that spread beyond his lips on both sides.

“What should we do today, monkey?”

“I hope you made enough coffee for us all, Red.” Wynonna grumbled, walking into the kitchen.

“There’s plenty.” Nicole chuckled. “Good morning to you, too.”

“Morning implies I slept.”

“It doesn’t really work-“

“Shut up, smart ass.”

“Wynonna!” Waverly warned, her voice coming from the doorway.

“Sorry, sorry.”

“Mama, she said a bad word!”

“I know, monkey.”

“I’m sorry, Nicole. Wynonna can’t control what comes out of her mouth at the best of times.” Waverly brushed her hand across Nicole’s back as she walked toward the fridge.

Nicole shivered at the soft touch. 

“Speaking of mouths, do anything fun with yours last night?” Wynonna spun around, a mischievous grin on her face.

“Wynonna!” Waverly groaned and Nicole choked on her coffee.

“Alright, alright. Don’t tell me.” She chuckled, moving to sit at the table next to Griffin. “You think I’m funny, right?”

“Uh huh!” Griffin nodded enthusiastically.

“Kids got great taste! We should keep him around so I have someone who likes me.”

Waverly just rolled her eyes as she walked and took a seat facing Griffin.

“Yeah, about that...” Nicole placed her cup down onto the table. “We should talk.”

Waverly’s stomach dropped. This was it, Nicole was leaving. Waverly had reassured her that she had had no regrets of their night together, but it didn’t occur to her to ever ask Nicole.

“Monkey, why don’t you go watch some cartoons?”

“But I’m not finished.” He said with a mouthful of toast.

“Just this once you can eat your breakfast while you watch cartoons.”

“Yay!” Griffin jumped from his seat grabbed his plate and started to run from the kitchen.

“No running inside, monkey.” Nicole watched and made sure Griffin was completely out of the room before facing the sisters. She waited until she heard the TV turn on to continue. “There’s-“

“Nicole, if you’re leaving you sh-“

“Leaving? Do you want me to leave?” Nicole’s eyes locked with Waverly’s.

“No.” Waverly breathed, shaking her head slowly.

“Okay, good.” Nicole sighed. “Because I don’t want to leave. Griffin needs some stability right now, and I’ve been on the road for far too long. And I’d like to stay.”

“I’m sure there’s a joke about lesbians and a u-haul in there somewhere." Wynonna chuckled.

“If I’m staying, I’ll get my own place. I just... There are things you need to know before... “

“Nicole,” Waverly covered Nicole’s hand with her own. “Whatever it is, it’s not going to change anything.”

“I hope so.” Nicole’s smile was weak, her shoulders hunched over slightly like she carried the weight of the world on them. “Okay, so, I told you about Shae... But what I didn’t tell you is.. Her family is...”

“You should just spit it out, Red.”

“Wynonna!” Waverly warned, glaring at her sister.

“No, she’s right.” Nicole sighed heavily. “Before Griffin was born, there was a contract drawn up between Shae, her brother and myself. There was a lot of fine print that I never bothered to read because all I wanted in the world was a baby and I would’ve done anything. Signed anything.”

“So... Let me get this straight. Griffins father –“

“Donor.” Nicole corrected.

“Is also his uncle and his mother is also his aunt?” Wynonna chuckled.

“What is wrong with you, Wynonna?” Waverly scolded.

“It does sound a little funny, I guess. Robert and Shae are step siblings, though and he is Griffins father by donation only. It takes a lot more than that to be a parent. He is... Neither of them should’ve been parents. When Shae and I first met, I was a rookie and I fell for her charm. But I didn’t know... “ Nicole shook her head slowly. “I didn’t know who she was, who her family was until it was too late."

Waverly opened her mouth to speak but Nicole shifted in her chair and continued.

“They’re not good people. They’re selfish and cruel and awful and I didn’t see. I should’ve seen.”

“It’s ok, Nicole.” Waverly gently squeezed her hand.

“It isn’t. It was my job to hunt monsters, and I didn’t see.” Her voice was sharp now, angry.

“Who are they, Nicole?” Wynonna asked.

“They are members of the Bulshire crime family. Their father was a poor excuse for a human being, but he had nothing on his children. They take what they want, no matter the cost to anyone else. Shae studied medicine. She’s so smart. She could’ve been a brilliant doctor. Her weapon of choice is needles filled with drugs that’ll make you do anything she wants. Some can erase you. Robert is...he likes to get his hands dirty.”

Nicole flinched and slid her hand away from Waverly, running it through her hair. Waverly wondered if Nicole had first hand knowledge of their cruelty. Is that what she’d meant when she said it had been too late?

“When I realised who they were, I grabbed Griffin and left. A family like that has connections everywhere. I couldn’t risk telling anyone.”

“No, you probably did the right thing.”

“I couldn’t do anything else, Wynonna. My priority is to protect Griffin.”

“Yeah, of course.” Wynonna nodded. “So... They just let you leave?”

“Not exactly. But I’ve covered my tracks and they don’t know where I am. This isn’t exactly the kind of town people move to.”

“You’re not wrong.” Wynonna chuckled.

“I just wanted you to have the whole story, before any decisions were made.” Nicole said to the sisters, but her eyes were now locked on Waverly, who was looking at the table. “Waverly?”

The brunette didn’t answer.

“I’m going to let you two talk.” Wynonna pushed her chair out and stood up. “But for what it’s worth, nothing’s changed, Nicole. You’re welcome here as long as you want.”

Nicole smiled up at Wynonna. “Thank you.”

Wynonna nodded her head before walking out of the kitchen.

“Waverly, please say something.” Nicole’s voice was a whisper.

“I...” Waverly’s voice cracked.

“Please look at me.” There was panic in her voice now.

What if Waverly had changed her mind? There were still parts that Nicole kept locked away, but now she feared she’d still said too much.

Waverly lifted her head and locked her tear filled eyes with hers. “Nicole, I..."

Nicole touched her hand to Waverly’s cheek. “It’s okay. We’ll go.”

“I... No. I don’t want you to go.” Waverly started to sob.

“Hey...” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and tugged the smaller girl onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

“I just hate that anyone has hurt you.”

“I hate it, too.” Nicole ran her hand up and down Waverly’s back. “But I’m okay now.”

Waverly tucked her face into Nicole’s neck and sobbed, while Nicole held her. Nicole was caring and kind and it broke Waverly’s heart that someone could be cruel to her. That someone has hurt her. Waverly pulled her head back and wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt.

“I’m sorry I’m being so stupidly emotional. I should be comforting you.”

Nicole smiled softly and lifted her hands to wipe Waverly cheeks.

“I’m okay, Waverly.” And for the most part it was true. “It’s nice to know you care.”

“Of course I care, Nicole. I... You’re really special.”

“You’re special, too.” Nicole grinned the grin that showed off her dimples and Waverly couldn’t help but smile back.

Her eyes dropped and then met Nicole’s, wide and filled with an amused kind of panic.

“Oh God, I got snot on your shirt.”

Nicole laughed and pulled Waverly close to her. Things really were okay. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed learning part of Nicole's back story.
> 
> Thank you everyone who has commented, left kudos and come on this journey with me - it means more than you know. 
> 
> There's more to come!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's Christmas eve in Australia and here is my present for y'all. Present might be the wrong word. I'm sure y'all will let me know.
> 
> Merry Christmas, beautiful readers. May the holiday season be wonderful to you all.

** Chapter Six **

 

Nicole moaned as Waverly nipped at the skin on her neck. She felt Waverly smile against her.

This was definitely a dream, because there is no way that anything real could be this good; feel this good.

They were sitting on Waverly’s bed. Or, Nicole was sitting on Waverly’s bed, and the brunette was sitting on her lap, legs on either side of the redhead, her hands buried in Nicole’s hair.

Nicole dug her fingers into Waverly’s ass, as the brunette moved her hips against her.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Waverly said, pulling back until their eyes locked.

“You’re fully clothed, too.” Nicole chuckled.

Waverly smirked. Their gaze was broken for a moment as Waverly removed her own shirt and threw it behind her somewhere.

“Your turn.” Waverly said, her hands moving to the buttons on Nicole’s shirt.

“Waverly,” Nicole breathed, something other than desire and want suddenly building in in her stomach. “Wait.”

“I don’t want to wait, Nicole.”

Nicole looked down as Waverly popped the last button. She opened her mouth to speak but her words were caught in her throat. What would she say when Waverly saw – nothing?

The room was dark, but it wasn’t dark enough that Nicole wouldn’t be able to see the scars on her stomach. Hell, she could see them with her eyes closed. Each jagged edge of each scar lived in her memory as if they’d been a part of her for her entire life. She wasn’t sure she could remember a time without them.

Only here she was, and she couldn’t see them. Maybe it was the angle mixed with the darkness that prevented her from seeing them. Surely Waverly could see them.

Waverly pushed Nicole’s shirt open and smiled. “You’re so beautiful.”

The brunette leaned forward and kissed Nicole softly, their lips just brushing, and Nicole felt herself melting into the brunette. She sighed against Waverly’s lips, and let her body fall back onto the bed.

“I’m going to make you feel good, love.” Waverly said, as she kissed the too of Nicole’s breasts.

 _Love_?

Nicole shivered and felt her body stiffen at the pet name. Only one person had ever called her love and it wasn’t Waverly. It was –

“No.” Nicole groaned, realisation setting in.

“No?” She felt Waverly grin against the skin of her stomach. “But you want this.”

“I don’t.” Nicole whispered.

Waverly chuckled. Only now it wasn’t Waverly. It wasn’t Waverly and this certainly wasn’t a dream.

“Stop, please.” Nicole begged.

Nicole tried to move, but she felt like her whole body, from the neck down, was filled with cement. Her heart was racing. The brunette sat up, her hand moving to cover Nicole’s racing heart, her eyes locking with Nicole’s.

Nicole felt like she was going to be sick. Nicole closed her eyes, willing herself to wake up.

“Don’t close your eyes, love. Look at me, Nicole.” She ordered.

“I don’t want to.” But just like she couldn’t will her body to move, she couldn’t force her eyes to stay shut.

“That’s better.” She grinned down at Nicole.

“What do you want, Shae?” Nicole asked through gritted teeth, a tear rolling down her cheek.

She didn’t want to know. She no longer cared what Shae wanted, but she couldn’t stop herself from asking. It was stupid to think that she could control herself in her nightmares. She knew she had no control over herself, but this was something else; something more.

It was like she was puppet and Shae was her master. 

“I want you, love. I want you and our son. I want my family back.”

“You stay away from Griffin or-“

Shae cackled. “Or what? You’re a lousy shot, Nicole. You let your emotions get the better of you. What could you possibly do?”

Nicole had always felt; felt intensely, felt everything. It was part of what made her a good cop, until it didn’t; until she met Shae and her world was turned upside down. She’d never been in love before Shae. She’d dated, sure, but noone had ever made her feel like Shae had.

Before Shae, Nicole was in control of her feelings. She’d felt things strongly, but she was able to keep things in check. Shae turned all that on its head. Shae made Nicole feel like she was the only woman in the world. She was charming and beautiful and it helped Nicole to forget about the worst parts of her job, blinding her to the evils of the world.

Nicole felt completely out of her element, with absolutely no control over anything when she was with Shae. And when she learned the truth about Shae it shattered her world. Shae was not the person Nicole thought she was; the person she pretended to be. She was the kind of person Nicole hunted and put in jail, not the kind of person that she wanted to fall for.

But you can’t control who fall for.

When you fall for someone, when you really fall for someone, you feel every emotion. You feel total happiness, sadness, excitement, disappointment, love, hate, heartbreak. And when you fall in love you have to ask yourself if that person is worth it. Worth all the emotion. Worth the risk of heartbreak. Worth everything.

Nicole had thought that Shae had been worth it, until she learned the truth. Even though Shae haunted her while she slept, Shae wasn’t worth a second thought anymore.

“You can wear a badge, Nicole. And you can carry a gun, you can even hide in this silly little town, but there will be a moment...when your guard is down...”

Shae slowly moved her hands down Nicole’s body as she spoke. Nicole could feel her skin tearing under she’s fingers; her skin opened up in every place she knew a scar was.

“Ahhhhh.” Nicole’s body arched up and she screamed.

“And that’s when I will be there, love.” Shae smiled, her beautiful smile; the smile Nicole had once loved, before leaning down and kissing her.

Nicole shot up in bed, her sweat soaked clothing clinging to her, her heart beating so fast and hard she was sure it was going to break through the walls of her chest.

It had been a while since Shae had made an appearance in Nicole’s dreams; in her nightmares, but they were always the same. Always the same threats and promises. She always woke up the same way; drenched in sweat and heart pounding inside her chest.

“Mama?” Griffins sleepy voice broke through her thoughts.

Nicole felt his tiny hand slide up and down her arm and she felt her heart slow.

“Did I wake you, monkey?” Nicole laid back down. “I’m sorry.

Griffin moved his head from the pillow to Nicole’s chest. She wrapped her arms around him.

“Is k.” He slid his hand across her stomach and it felt like her skin was burning. But he was hugging her and it was ok. “Bad dream?”

“Yeah, yeah, I did.” A single tear escaped Nicole eye and rolled down her cheek. “But its better now. Go back to sleep.”

She kissed the top of Griffin’s head and sighed. Nicole knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep for the rest of this night, but holding her son in her arms was definitely helping to calm her.

Three days had passed, slowly, since Nicole had opened up about her past to the Earp sisters.

Three days had passed, agonisingly slowly, since Nicole had seen Waverly.

She’d laid a lot on the line for them to see, not everything of course, but Nicole understood that it was still a lot to process. Waverly had appeared to take it well. As well as anyone could, but it left Nicole feeling exposed and unsure about where she stood with Waverly, so she’d retreated to the hotel, promising that it was so she could spend some alone time with Griffin, so that he understood that he was still her number one priority.  
And that wasn’t a lie.

Being a mother was everything Nicole always knew she wanted. More than being a wife; more than being a cop. It was written in her DNA and on her heart from the moment she knew what a mother was.

When she realised that she was gay, it broke her heart a little to think that she might never get the chance. She knew that everything worked, so to speak, but she didn’t know how to go about it. She knew it would take more; cost more, for her to have a baby. But she knew it would be worth it.

Griffin curled further into her side, and she smiled. He was definitely worth it.

And she wouldn’t stand for anyone threatening him. She wouldn’t allow any harm to come to him. Nicole knew that she would continue to run her whole life to protect him. She’d kill for him.

Nicole had heard people say that in her life; that they’d kill for someone they loved, but she never understood it. Until she held Griffin in her arms for the first time, and maybe before that. Yes, definitely before that. She knew the first time she felt him move that she would protect him at all costs.

The light from Nicole’s phone lit up the small hotel room. Waverly’s name appeared on the screen and a small smile crossed Nicole’s lips.

 **Waverly [2:07am]** \- Are you a voice me?

 **Waverly [2:07am]** \- *avoiding. Damn autocorrect.

 **Nicole [2:08am]** – No, I’m not avoiding you.

 **Waverly [2:08am]** – please don’t like to me Nicole.

 **Waverly [2:09am]** – lie. Shit.

Nicole chuckled, lowering the brightness on her phone.

 **Nicole [2:09am]** – Are you drunk? Haha

 **Waverly [2:11am]** Maybe. I thought it would help.

 **Nicole [2:11am]** – help with what?

 **Waverly [2:12am]** – I miss you.

Nicole smiled. She missed Waverly, too. She typed out the words and sent them, before glancing at Griffin. She wondered for a moment if he had awful dreams like she did.

 **Waverly [2:15am]** – eat me tomorrow?

Nicole covered her mouth to silence her laugh.

 **Waverly [2:16am]** – well fuck. MEET. Will you meet me tomorrow?

 **Nicole [2:17am]** – name the time and place.

Waverly suggested the park at midday and Nicole happily accepted.

 **Nicole [2:23am]** – Sleep well and dream sweet, Waverly.

  
+++++++

  
Nicole sat on the bench and watched on as Griffin ran up the slide and slide back down.

She smiled, thinking about the day when she’d sat with Waverly and watched him do the same thing. She thought about the possibility of all the days she’d be able to sit with Waverly and watch Griffin play and run and laugh and live.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Waverly’s voice pulled her from her thoughts.

Nicole hadn’t even noticed what the time was. She’d been too busy thinking about a future that she wasn’t sure was even a possibility.

“It’s ok.” Nicole smiled softly.

“I was making a picnic and then I realised I didn’t have a picnic blanket.” Waverly smiled, sitting beside Nicole, a wicker picnic basket resting on her lap. “Which is weird for me because I really like my blankets. I sleep with like four of them.”

“Four of them?” Nicole raised and eyebrow and smirked.

“And a bonus blanket. Yknow, just in case.”

“You’re adorable.” Nicole said and Waverly ducked her head, her cheeks a bright shade of pink.

“Waverly!” Griffin called and he ran towards them.

Waverly put the picnic basket on the ground to make way for the hug she knew she was going to get from the small boy.

“HI, Griffin!” She giggled as he crashed into her.

“Mama told me you were going to play with us today.” He pulled back slightly, glancing at Nicole. “But she didn’t sleep good and I said she should sleep.”

“Awww, she didn’t?”

“Nope. She had bad dreams.”

Nicole ran a hand over her stomach at the memory.

“That’s no good.” Waverly smiled and Nicole softly, reassuringly. “You’re so good to look after her. You wanna know what I do when I have bad dreams?”

“Yeah!”

“I tell Wynonna about them.”

“Coz she’s brave?” He asked, tilting his head slightly.

Waverly smiled and nodded. “Yeah, coz she’s brave.”

Griffin took a step toward Nicole. “ Mama?”

“Yeah, monkey?” Nicole’s eyes followed his movements.

“I know you’re brave,” His voice was low and his face serious. “but I think you should tell Waverly about your bad dreams. She’s brave, too.”

He stepped closer to Nicole and kissed her on the cheek before running back to the playground.

“He’s...” Waverly watched him run off, lost for the perfect word.

“He’s something else.” Nicole sighed.

“Yeah, he is.” She turned to face Nicole, concern in her eyes. “Do you want to talk about your dreams?”

“No.” Nicole said, a little too quickly; too firm, and Waverly’s face dropped.

She’d already told Waverly so much, more than she ever wanted to tell anyone. And opening up about her dreams wouldn’t do any good.

“I just mean...”

“It’s ok. You don’t have to tell me.”

“I’ve already told you so much, Waverly. What I’ve told you hasn’t been pretty. And my dreams are... “ Nicole looked down at her hands.

“Hey,” Waverly started, placing her hand on Nicole’s. She waited a moment, for Nicole to meet her gaze, but the redhead didn’t move. “You aren’t the things that have happened to you, Nicole. We all have our monsters, but you aren’t one of them.”

“How can you be so sure? You don’t know everything...”

“I know enough.” Waverly ducked her head until she was sure Nicole could see her. Their eyes locked and Waverly felt her heart break. There was so much pain in Nicole’s eyes. “And I know you.”

Nicole’s yes softened then.

“Or I feel like I do. I know that’s silly to say because it’s been...” Waverly paused and looked down briefly, thinking. “It hasn’t even two weeks. “

“What? Surely it’s been... “ Nicole’s eyes went wide. “Huh, you don’t say. It definitely feels longer.”

Nicole wasn’t used to feeling such a strong connection so quickly. She felt like she’d known Waverly her whole life, and all her lives before, right back to the start of time. There was a magnetism that she hadn’t felt with anyone; not even with Shae.

It had been strong with Shae, but it didn’t compare to what she already felt with Waverly. And that terrified her because she had loved Shae, and Shae had betrayed her. She blamed herself for the betrayal; she’d allowed it to happen because she’d been so blinded by her love. And Griffin had been caught in the crossfire.

She was resilient, but Griffin was still so young and even though he seemed ok, Nicole wondered how much he hid from her, to protect her. Because even though she was the mum, he protected her like it was his reason for living.

Nicole was already in deep with Waverly, but so was Griffin. And maybe that’d the part that scared her the most. Because if things went badly, if she was forced to walk away from Waverly, or worse, if Waverly walked away from them, maybe Griffin wouldn’t be ok this time.

“It really does feel longer doesn’t it? Like maybe...” Waverly smiled softly. “Like maybe we’ve always known each other. Is that silly to say?”

Nicole smiled back softly and shook her head slowly, not trusting her words.

“And that’s why nothing you can say or do will scare me or push me away, Nicole.”

“I’ll tell you everything, Waverly, I promise. Just not right now.” Nicole shifted and turned her hand over under Waverly’s, lacing their fingers together. “Right now let’s enjoy this picnic you made for us.”

Waverly smiled and nodded. “Of course.”

"I assume you have actual food in that basket." Nicole winked and chuckled as she watched the colour spread across Waverly's cheeks. 

+++++++

  
“How was lunch?” Wynonna called from the kitchen when she heard the front door open and close. “Did you ask-“

“Nonna!” Wynonna’s words were cut short as Griffin tackled her.

“Hey, kid.” She laughed as she lifted her eyes in time to see Waverly enter the kitchen, followed closely by Nicole. “Afternoon, Red.”

“Hey” Nicole grinned at the brunette. “I’m just going to freshen up.”

“Lunch was great, Wynonna.” Waverly said. “It was beautiful weath-“

Wynonna waited until she heard the bathroom door close before facing her sister.

“So, did you-“ She glanced down at Griffin, who had climbed into her lap. She though for a second and slowly looked back to Waverly. “Did you ask her about... The thing?”

“The thing? Subtle, Wynonna.” Waverly rolled her eyes, walking further into the kitchen and placing her picnic basket onto the bench.

“What thing?” Griffin asked.

“Well, did –“ The Earp sisters turned their head as they heard a door open. “Damn.”

Wynonna sighed. After Nicole had retreated to the hotel, Waverly had told her that she wanted to invite Nicole and Griffin to live with them. Wynonna had, of course, remembered her u-haul joke at this point. But Waverly had assured her that it wasn’t her and Nicole moving in together. They had a spare room and offering it to Nicole it was the kind thing to do; the right thing to do.

“Wynonna, I’m only here for a short time so we should-“

“Dolls?” Waverly grinned, and the man who entered the kitchen, looking down at his phone, stopped midsentence and midstride.

“Waverly!” His face lit up at the sight of the brunette.

Waverly crossed the kitchen and hugged him. “You never call, you never write, you never-“

“I’ve missed you, too.” He pulled back from Waverly and looked at her. “So, a redhead, aye?”

“Don’t you start.” Waverly stepped away from Dolls, slapping his arm playfully, before turning to her sister. “I can’t believe you told him.”

“What can I say? He has magic powers of-“

“You have powers?” Griffin chirped up and all eyes fell on him.

“Who is the tiny human?” Dolls asked, pointing at Griffin, his eyes moving between Waverly and Wynonna.

“This is Griffin. He’s Nicole’s son.” Wynonna answered, ruffling Griffin’s hair.

“The redhead? Right.” He nodded. “How you doing, kid?”

“Do you really have super powers?”

“He certainly does.” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Waverly sighed and rolled her eyes. “Wynonna.”

“I catch bad guys for a living, so I guess I do have super powers.”

Griffins eyes went wide and his face lit up. He took a step away from Wynonna and closer to Dolls. “Are you a police? My mama is. Are you brave? You look brave. Noone is brave like my Mama though. She’s the biggest brave ever. One time she.."

Waverly, Wynonna and Dolls stood and watched as Griffin spoke almost a mile a minute. He spoke with so much passion that his voice would go very high every couple of words and then very low when he ran out of breath.

Meanwhile, behind a locked door, just beyond the kitchen, Nicole stood facing the bathroom mirror. She held her shirt up with one hand, tracing the scars on her stomach with the fingertips of her other hand. All the while, her eyes locked on her own in the mirror. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she closed her eyes until the vibration stopped.

Without opening her eyes she lowered her shirt and reached into her pocket.

Nicole opened her eyes and her breath caught in her throat and she was sure her heart stopped.

 **Unknown [3:47pm]** : See you soon, love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning... Some intense stuff is about to go down in the next few chapters. Like intense intense. But all things will end happily, I promise. This bus doesn't have seatbelts, but I hope y'all will stay on this ride with me.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ.
> 
> It's important that you read this message before jumping into this chapter. 
> 
> Some things are about to go down that you're probably going to hate, but this is my story and I'm going to tell it the way I dreamt it. I'm not going to change any part of it because I'm worried a few people will leave hateful comments, or stop reading it.
> 
> That being said. This isn't the end of this fic. So who knows what will happen.

**Chapter Seven**

  
**Unknown [3:47pm] :** See you soon, love.

Nicole read the message again. And again.

She could feel her blood turning to ice, and her heart was pounding so hard it felt like someone was punching her. Her head fell back and she looked to the ceiling as she tried desperately to breathe.

Nicole knew it was time. She needed to leave. She needed to pack her things, and take her and Griffin back on the road. Somewhere far away from this tiny town. Far away from -

There was a soft knock at the door.

“Are you alright in there?” Nicole turned her head to look at the door as Waverly’s sweet voice filled her ears.

“Yeah, I-I’ll be out in a minute.” Nicole prayed that her voice sounded calm, that Waverly couldn’t hear the panic in her voice.

She turned her head so she was facing the mirror and looked at her reflection, silently cursing herself for staying too long, for letting herself get attached, for letting Griffin get attached. She should’ve known better. But she didn’t. And even if she had, would it have changed anything?

The Earp Sisters made her feel so welcome. And Griffin had bonded with the so easily. She didn’t know Wynonna as well as she knew Waverly, but there was something in the friendship between her son and the eldest Earp, that made Nicole think she’d protect Griffin as if he was her own.

Waverly had told her without actually saying the words, that Wynonna had had a rough childhood, and that she’d turned things around. Nicole wasn’t sure what had happened, but she knew she trusted both sisters with both hers and Griffin’s life.

Maybe the question wasn’t whether she trusted them to protect her and Griffin, but if she trusted herself to protect them.

Nicole turned the tap on and cupped her hands together under the stream of water. Leaning forward, she splashed the water over her face. Twice. And then a third time. She turned the tap off with one hand while reaching for a towel with the other. Covering her face with the towel, Nicole stood up straight.

She needed to make a decision. She could keep running. She could take Griffin and put as much distance between them and this tiny town as possible. Or, she could let her past catch up to her. She could trust that Waverly and Wynonna would want to help protect her and Griffin.

Nicole pulled the towel down her face, drying up the water as she went. She opened her eyes and met her own gaze.

In that moment she knew exactly what she had to do.

When she stepped back into the group, Griffin ran to her. She smiled down at him as he wrapped his arms around her legs, her hand resting protectively on the back of his head.

“Red, this is Dolls. Dolls, meet Red.” Wynonna waved her finger between the two of them.

“Its nice to meet you.” Dolls stretched out his hand and smiled when Nicole shook it firmly. “Nice grip.”

“You, too.”

“Mama, he has super powers like you!” Griffin said excitedly.

“Does he now?” Nicole smiled down at Griffin, before looking back to Dolls.

“I’m a Deputy Marshal.” He grinned.

“Nice. I’ve worked homicide, missing persons. You name it.”

“Impressive.”

“Thanks.” Nicole grinned weakly.

“Are you ok?” Waverly whispered, her hand resting on Nicole’s arm.

The genuine concern in Waverly’s voice made Nicole ache. She looked down at Waverly’s hand for a moment and could feel herself melting into the touch. She shifted slightly, causing Waverly to pull her hand back.

Nicole missed the contact immediately, and wanted to reach out and pull the shorter girl to her, but she needed to think, to plan. She needed to figure out her next step, and being around Waverly would make that difficult to do.

“Yeah, just suddenly not feeling the best.” Nicole spoke finally, a weak smile on her lips.

“Can I get you something?” Waverly asked, the concern in her voice never faltering.

“I might go lay down actually.” Nicole looked down at Griffin, she opened her mouth to speak but the six year old beat her to it.

“I don’t wanna nap, Mama. I wanna play.”

“I’ve got him, Nicole.” Wynonna smiled.

“That’s not as comforting as you think, Wynonna.” Nicole joked.

“Hey!”

Nicole smiled and nodded. “It was nice to meet you, Dolls.”

“Yeah, you, too.”

Nicole turned and walked toward the spare room. Her head was pounding. She needed to lay down for a moment, and then she would get everything sorted.

  
+++++++

  
“Nicole!”

“Waverly!”

“Nicole, you need to-“

“Waverly, stop screaming!”

Nicole woke to the panicked screams coming from Wynonna and Waverly. Something was wrong. She jumped out of the bed and ran for the door.

“We need to tell her. She needs to wake up and we need-“

“You need to tell me what?” Her eyes darted between the sisters.

Waverly had a small cut to her right cheek, and it was swollen. Her clothes were messed up and she’d clearly been crying. Wynonna’s shirt had been torn and her lip was bleeding. She stood close to Waverly, a protective had on the small of her sisters back.

“What’s going on?” Nicole asked, panicked.

Waverly’s eyes closed and her head fell. “Nicole, I...”

“Where’s Griffin? Where’s my son?” Nicole’s heart dropped.

_See you soon, love._

The text message flashed in Nicole’s head and her chest felt tight. This was it. Soon was now and Shae had come for Griffin.

“We don’t know.” Wynonna whispered.

“What do you mean you don’t know? You said you had him.”

“Dolls is looking for him.”

“Dolls doesn’t even know him!” Nicole turned and ran back into the room. Back to her phone and her gun.

“This is his job, Nicole. To find people.”

“That’s my job, too.” Nicole pulled the clip from her gun, checked it, before sliding it back in. “I should’ve known better than to leave him with you.”

“What?”

“I don’t even know you, but I know that you’re not reliable.”

“Nicole, that’s not fair.” Waverly said.

“Waves, it’s ok.” Wynonna whispered, her eyes locked on Nicole as the redhead moved around the room.

“No, it’s not. We didn’t let them take him, Nicole. They surprised us. We tried to fight! Wynonna tried.”

“They? What did they look like?” Nicole walked over to them.

“It was a couple of guys. I don’t know. It all happened so fast.”

“There wasn’t a woman?” Waverly and Wynonna shook their heads.

Of course not. Shae would know better than to do this herself. Shae didn’t like to get her hands dirty. She would show up after; once Nicole’s world had collapsed around her and everything was ash, that’s when Shae would show up, that smirk on her face.

“One of them had a beard with a patch of white hair.” Wynonna explained.

“Robert.” Nicole closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek.

Waverly fought the urge to reach out and wipe it away. “Shae’s brother?” She whispered and Nicole nodded her head.

Nicole knew that Griffin wouldn’t be in any physical danger with Robert.

“Did they say anything? Did you see where they went?”

“No. “ Wynonna shook her head. “I’m so sorry, Nicole. Tell me what I do.”

Nicole opened her mouth, but words failed her. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know where to start. Everything was spinning fast and slow at the same time. She could hear the echo of her own heart beating. It was so loud.

“I found this.” Dolls’ voice broke through the loud pounding in Nicole’s head.

Maybe the pounding in Nicole’s head wasn’t all from her own heart. Dolls seemed to appear from thin air, so unless he really did have super powers, some of the noise had been his footsteps.

Dolls handed Nicole an envelope with her name written on it. She recognised the writing immediately and knew that even though it belonged to Robert, the message would be from Shae.

Nicole opened the envelope, turned it upside down at watched as an origami Swan fell onto her hand.

“Did someone stop for an arts and crafts class?” Wynonna asked.

“It’s Robert’s signature.” This was his way of making sure Nicole knew that he had Griffin. She slowly unfolded the Swan. “What’s yours is... Come alone.”

“Mine.” All eyes fell on Waverly. “What’s yours is mine. He’s at the old mine.”

“Do you know where it is? ” Nicole asked, her eyes locked on Waverly.

“I’ll show you where it is.”

“The note says to come alone. If he sees you-“

“Surely he won’t hurt his son? Nephew? Kin?” Wynonna locked eyes with Nicole.

“No. I’m going alone.”

“Well, I just won’t tell you where it is.”

“I have GPS on my phone, Wynonna. I don’t need you to tell me.” Nicole took a step to leave, but Wynonna grabbed her arm.

“Look, he got Griffin on my watch. Let me make this right.”

“I’m coming, too.” Waverly said quietly.

Nicole thought about arguing, about forcing Waverly to stay where she would be safe, but she knew the brunette would find a way to be there.

“Yeah, ok. You guys are going to need some protection.”

“Top drawer.” Wynonna smirked as all eyes fell on her. “Not the time for that joke?”

  
+++++++

  
“I don’t like this.” Nicole heard Waverly say as she climbed out of the car.

She leaned into the car window. Wynonna sat with her hands on the steering wheel, and Dolls was in the passenger seat, while Waverly sat in the back of the car, pressed up against the door. Nicole had wanted to pull her close, but she needed to focus.

“I need you guys to stay put, understand?”

“Red.”

“No, Wynonna. This is my son. We do it my way.”

“Yeah, ok. But just call out if you need us. Like a code or something.” Wynonna said, and Nicole gave her a nod.

“I’m going to get him and come out. That’s it.” Nicole looked at Waverly, and the fear in her eyes made Nicole’s heart ache. “It’s going to be ok.”

Waverly nodded softly.

“Tacos are tasty!” Wynonna said, a little too loudly and everything looked at her. “The code. Yell tacos are tasty and we’ll come running.”

“Sure.” Nicole nodded and stood up.

She wouldn’t need the code. She had a plan. And everything was going to be ok.

Who was she kidding? Things were as far from ok as they could possibly get without any blood being shed.

Nicole closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she reached the entry to the mine. She went to take a step inside, when she heard Roberts voice call to her.

“I wouldn’t bother going inside. It’s quite dangerous.” She turned and searched the clearing outside the mine. It only took a second for her to find his face. He was wearing his signature smirk and it made Nicole’s blood boil. “A death trap even.”

“Give me-“ Nicole took a step toward him.

“Uh uh.” He lifted a finger a moved it from side to side.

Two men appeared behind him. They were all larger than Nicole, probably stronger, too. But there’s something to be said about the rush of adrenalin and strength you get when someone you love is being threatened.

“Where is Griffin?”

“He’s unharmed. For now.” Nicole wanted to punch that smirk off his face. “I see you brought people with you, when I specifically said to come alone. You were never too good at following the rules.”

Nicole glanced over her shoulder at the car. “They’re just my ride.”

“Got yourself a nice little set up here. Just waltz right into town and bam!” He clapped his hands together causing Nicole to jump. “Instant family.”

“They have nothing to do with this.” Nicole took a step toward Robert, her hand stretched out in front of her so he could see she wasn’t holding a weapon. “I just want my son, Robert.”

“We all want a lot of things, Nicole. Some people want world peace, others want to be rich. Do you know what I want?” Nicole just starred at him, unsure if she should answer. She didn’t care what he wanted. “I want to take from you all you took from us. I want to cause you the same pain you caused my sister.”

“Speaking of Shae, where is she? Why didn’t she do this herself?”

“She doesn’t know I’m here. This is a little present to her from me. She caught onto your scent, but you know Shae, she doesn’t like to get her hands dirty.”

“Just give me my son, Robert. He’s so little...” Nicole’s voice cracked over the last word.

“Why should I? We had a deal!”

“That’s before I knew what monsters you were!”

“We’re the monsters? Does your new family know what you are? What you’ve done?” Nicole closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek. “I didn’t think so.”

“I’m sorry.” Nicole said, her voice shaky.

“You’re sorry? Your little stunt tore my family apart! My father was a good man and-“

“Your father was a cruel son of a bitch!”

“And you took him from me!” Robert shouted. “You shot him, Nicole. You killed him. Was that part of your oath when you became a cop?”

“No, I... It’s part of my oath as a mother. To protect my son at all costs. When it comes to Griffin, I will fight tooth and nail to protect him. No matter the cost to me or anyone else. I will protect him, and staying was... We couldn’t stay, Robert.”

Nicole knew that if they’d stayed, Griffin would have been bent and broken until he could walk in his grandfathers shoes, until he was so conditioned that taking over the family business would make sense to him.

He wouldn’t be the sweet, caring boy Nicole had raised him to be. He wouldn’t stroke her arm and put his head on her chest to calm her heart when she’d had a bad dream. If they’d stayed, Griffin would’ve become the thing of Nicole’s nightmares. And she couldn’t let that happen. She couldn’t let Griffin become a monster. She didn’t have a choice.

“I couldn’t stay in that life. I couldn’t let Griffin stay in that life. Look what it did to you, to Shae.”

“He was my father, Nicole. You didn’t know him like I did.”

“No.” She thanked God everyday that she didn’t know him the way his children did. “And I’m sorry, but please, Robert, I’m begging you, let Griffin go.”

Every few moments, Nicole felt a tear run down her cheek.

“OK.” Robert nodded when he finally spoke.

“OK?”

_That was too easy..._

“Yes, he can go.”

_He can go._

_He._

“Yeah. Give me back my son and we’ll just-“

“No, Nicole. That isn’t how this story ends. You don’t get your happily ever after. You stole from us, from Shae.” Nicole watched as something changed in Robert’s eyes. “I have a message from her.”

“Why doesn’t she come and give it to me herself?” Nicole said, her voice shaking.

“Oh, you know Shae, she doesn’t like-“

“To get her hands dirty, I know.”

Robert smirked and everything seemed to slow down and speed up all at once.

Nicole watched as Robert lifted his hand. She heard fireworks.

No, not fireworks. It was a gun being fired.

Somewhere behind her car doors opened.

Robert was pointing a gun at her. He fired again.

“No!” She heard Waverly scream.

Nicole felt a tight pressure in her stomach. She looked down briefly. There was so much blood. She covered the two holes with her hands, but there was so much blood.

“Nicole!” Someone called to her, but she couldn’t tell who the voice belonged to.

She looked up as she fell to her knees, still clutching her stomach. Robert and the two men who stood behind him were gone.

“Nicole, baby.” She felt arms grasp at her shoulders, pulling her backwards.

“Fuck, did you see where they went?” Nicole heard Wynonna ask.

“No, this way I think.” Dolls replied. “Waverly, put pressure on those wounds! I’ll be right back.”

“Wav...” Nicole tried, her eyes locking with Waverly’s.

“Shhh, baby, I’ve got you.” Waverly whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

This wasn’t part of Nicole’s plan. It wasn’t part of any of her plans. She had so many things she needed to do.

“Griffin.” Her eyes went wide as her sons face flashed into her mind.

“Wynonna.” Waverly lifted her tear-filled eyes and searched for her sister.

“I can’t see him.” Wynonna fell to her knees next to Waverly. “But I won’t stop looking until we have him, Red. I promise.”

“Thank-“ Nicole breathed in deep and winced.

“Shhh,” Waverly pulled her close against her. “Don’t try to speak. It’s ok.”

“I’m sor-ry.” Nicole managed, her breathing becoming more laboured.

“Oh. You have nothing to be sorry for.” Waverly whispered.

“Yeah, Red. It’s all good.” Wynonna added.

“Wynonna, we need to get her to the hospital.” Nicole watched Waverly look to her sister.

She could see the skin of Waverly’s neck and under her chin, and wanted to reach up and press her lips to the skin there. She wanted to feel the vibrations from Waverly’s moan against her lips as she placed little kisses from one side to the other.

It was getting harder to open her eyes after each time she blinked.

She closed them for a moment and could see Griffin. He was skimming rocks across the lake. Waverly was sitting on a rock near him, her guitar in her lap. She was singing, but Nicole couldn’t hear the words.

And then everything went **black**. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring on the hateful comments, I'll spread them on my toast and eat 'em for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think! Unless what you think is nasty... In which case please don't.


End file.
